


Art Class

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is in her first year of university when she enrols in an art class, taught by Professor Raymond Reddington. She instantly has a crush on him and becomes extremely enthusiastic about the course, much to the professor's delight.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 52
Kudos: 129





	1. Meeting the Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Red and Lizzie as professor/student, so I ran with it. I was also inspired by the story “The Librarian” by FallenAngel57. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was sitting on her bed, browsing a booklet of university courses to enrol in. As a first year student, she needed another elective, so she was trying to find something she was interested in besides psychology and criminology. It was difficult. She unenthusiastically read the description of an introductory art class and thought _why not?_ She’d find it more interesting than accounting and less difficult than a different language. Liz went online and tried to register for the course; she felt triumphant as her attempt was successful. After her enrolment, it showed that the class was now full, so she was lucky to get in. She emailed her dad to tell him about her random course and to wish her luck. He replied, reminding her that she used to enjoy drawing as a kid. They emailed each other to say goodnight, then Liz put her laptop away and went to bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz took her bag of art supplies to the classroom and nervously entered. There were only a few other students sitting in a small semi-circle with easels in front of them. They were all watching the professor, who was working on a charcoal drawing up at the front of the room. He was astonishingly attractive, and Liz was suddenly super excited about this course. There was a free easel, so she sat down behind it and quietly watched the professor like the other students. She leaned closer to the young woman next to her.

“Has the class started?” Liz whispered curiously.

“Not yet.” The classmate whispered.

Liz nodded and began taking her art supplies out of the cloth tote bag. She dropped her box of what seemed like a million pencils and as it hit the floor, pencils shot out and began rolling away with lots of noise. The professor turned around, distracted from his drawing, and Liz blushed as he looked at her.

“Sorry.” Liz said, embarrassedly reaching down for her pencils.

“It’s alright,” He said, getting up to help, “I’ve had quite a few major spills myself.”

Red collected some of the wayward pencils and as he handed them to her, he realized how beautiful she was. Her rosy cheeks, adorable smile and brilliant blue eyes instantly won him over.

“Thanks.” Liz said, gazing at her new crush.

“No problem.” He said.

Liz worked on putting the pencils back in the box while the professor went to the front of the small room.

“It’s time to start the class, anyway. Thank you for coming. You’ll notice there are only a few of you in this class, that’s because I want to be able to give you my attention and work closely with you on your art.” Red said.

Liz liked the sound of that very much.

“You can call me Professor, Dr. Reddington—I have a PhD in art history—or just Raymond. And you are?” Red said, gesturing for the students to introduce themselves.

It was Liz’s turn.

“I’m Liz, or Lizzie.” She said.

Raymond smiled slightly.

“Lizzie.” He said, choosing her nickname over her more formal one.

She smiled and nodded.

Liz couldn’t take her eyes off Raymond; she watched him with rapt attention as he paced and introduced the course curriculum.

“I teach advanced courses as well as art history courses. This one, I like to do lots of hands-on work.” Red said.

Liz liked the sound of that even better. As Red continued the introductory lecture, he couldn’t help noticing that Lizzie was gazing starry-eyed at him the entire time. He’d never had a more attentive student. He could hardly take his eyes off her, too, so it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Red instructed the students to do a quick sketch of anything they wanted. Eventually, he slowly strolled behind them to take a peek at what they were creating. There was a sketch of the window, a wizard with some fairies, a pet dog, a still-life of art supplies, and then Lizzie’s sketch: a portrait of him. She blushed lightly as he studied it, but she kept working on it. He smiled and went to the front of the room; he worked on his drawing while the students finished their pictures.

When class was over, Liz wanted any excuse to stay behind and talk to Raymond. She went up to him as the other students left.

“Hi Professor. Um, Raymond. I enjoyed the class. I enrolled in it kind of on a whim, but I think I’ll really like it.” Liz said.

“I’m glad! It’s fun to do things on whims sometimes. You never know, they can work out.” Red said.

Liz nodded and wanted to keep the conversation going; she fumbled around in her big cloth tote bag.

“Are these the right erasers?” She asked, holding up a few erasers.

Red smiled slightly as he inspected the erasers; Lizzie seemed to be finding excuses to talk to him, which was fine by him.

“Yes. We’re going to use pencils and charcoal a lot in this class. Those should work nicely.” He said.

“Okay, thanks. Um…what kind of art do you like to do?” She said.

“Mostly nudes.” He said.

“Oh.” She said, dropping one of her erasers; it bounced under his desk.

“It’s not your day today, is it.” He said amusedly.

“No.” She chuckled.

Red was going to get the eraser, but Lizzie was already on the floor, reaching under the desk. He took the opportunity to admire her butt, which was sticking up in the air. She came back up and put the eraser in her bag. She looked embarrassed.

“I think art supplies are made to cause us problems. I once tried to put my paintbrush on my palette, tipped the palette, knocking it off the desk and onto my pant leg, paint-side down.” Red said.

Liz laughed amusedly.

“I’m glad it’s not just me.” She said, relieved.

“Likewise.” He said humorously.

“Thanks, Raymond. Um…we have class tomorrow, right?” She said.

“That’s right. I’ve scheduled them close together so that we can keep practicing.” He said.

“Good.” She said excitedly; the more frequently she saw him, the better.

Red smiled.

“By the way, I liked your rendition of me.” Red said.

“Oh, thanks! You could keep it, if you want.” Liz said.

“Thank you, but you should keep it, Lizzie. All your pieces will be yours to keep. This one wasn’t graded, but I normally assess the artwork in class when it’s finished and give out the grades. I like the students to hold onto their work, cherish it and learn from it.” He said.

Liz was certainly going to cherish her portrait of Raymond.

“Okay. Thank you. Well…see you tomorrow.” Liz said happily.

“See you then.” Red said.

Liz left the room and felt like skipping down the hall, but she managed to refrain. When she got back in her dorm room, she sat on her bed and worked on perfecting the sketch of Raymond. She enjoyed recalling him and adjusting the picture until it was an excellent likeness. She smiled and proudly placed the drawing upright in the corner of her desk. Liz washed her hands of the graphite and put her pyjamas on, then she got cozy in bed, where she stared at the picture. She couldn’t wait until the next class.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Life Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting chapter 2 and 3 today! I binge-write. That should be a thing.

The next day, Liz got through a boring history class and an interesting psychology class, then she excitedly grabbed her bag of art supplies and went to the art classroom. She got there early, so she was the only student. Raymond was rearranging the easels; he noticed her and smiled.

“Hi Professor—um, are you sure I can call you Raymond?” Liz said.

Red smiled and nodded.

“I’m sure, Lizzie, but you can call me whatever you’re comfortable with.” Red said.

“Okay. We’re sitting in a different spot today?” She asked as he finished moving the easels and stools.

“Yes, we need more room in the middle for our life drawing.” He said.

“Still-life?” She asked, imagining a bowl of fruit would be their subject.

“No, life drawing…with live human models.” He explained.

“Oh! Okay.” She said; she felt she could handle that, after her nice portrait of Raymond.

Red noticed that Lizzie took the stool and easel closest to where he would be working, and he thought it was cute. He felt flattered. Liz was startled as a young, attractive man walked in wearing a robe, followed by a young, attractive woman in a robe. They greeted Raymond and shook hands with him. The other students entered the room and curiously looked at the models in their robes.

“Welcome back, everyone. Today, we’re going to do life drawing, with these two wonderful people as our subjects. Thank you for doing this for us, Anthony and Gwen.” Red said.

The models nodded, then he talked privately with them about what they would be doing, while the students got their supplies ready. Liz set up her large paper pad and managed to get her pencils out without dropping them all this time. When the students were ready, Raymond gave the nod to the models and they took their robes off. Liz turned beet red as she was confronted by two naked bodies in the middle of the room. She tried not to look at first, but of course she was curious and interested; besides, she had to look at them in order to draw them. Liz curiously watched the models stand close to each other but facing away from one another. Thankfully, the models weren’t looking at the students, so she was free to check out their bodies. Red glanced at the students, who were pretty embarrassed; Lizzie was blushing but she looked intrigued and began sketching. She kept referring to Anthony’s body first, which made Red smirk subtly.

“Thanks for being so professional about this, students. Your first nude portrait can be awkward and embarrassing. Please note how the models are professional about it, too. They have neutral expressions and are facing away from each other as I instructed, so that we can remove much of the sexuality from the situation. Nudes are beautiful, intimate, fascinating works of art. Clothing can be a good drawing exercise, but so can the human body, in all its complexity and amazing design.” Red said as he sketched.

The students quietly listened and worked on their drawings. Liz felt herself becoming absorbed in her task rather than being uncomfortable about the fact two naked people were in front of her. Raymond was right; it was fascinating to see people’s bodies like this, which was reserved for private situations. Their bodies were beautiful and interesting. Liz had a good 3-quarter profile view of both models from where she was sitting. It was fairly easy to get the perspective and proportions right. Speaking of proportions, she began drawing Anthony’s penis, which wasn’t erect of course, and she was astonished by how big it was. She couldn’t even imagine what it would be like when he was hard. She began blushing again as she drew the details of his penis and scrotum. Liz felt her cheeks cool down again when she moved on to his legs.

Red took a short break from his drawing to go around and look at the students’ progress. Lizzie was finished Anthony and starting on Gwen. He was impressed; she had talent.

“ _Lovely_ shading on his abs.” Red said, leaning over Lizzie’s shoulder.

Liz was startled out of her concentration and she got excited about how close Raymond was.

“Oh, thank you.” Liz said, shyly glancing at Raymond as he stayed very close.

Red was enjoying the sweet scent of Lizzie’s shampoo, but he finally stood upright again.

“Anthony, your six-pack is admirable. It’s also proving to be an excellent shading exercise.” Red said humorously.

Anthony smirked but he stayed still.

Later, Liz was finishing up her drawing of Gwen. She easily captured the curve of her butt and thigh, her lower abdomen, and scribbled her fuzzy pubic hair. Liz was a little relieved she didn’t have to draw Gwen’s private parts in embarrassing detail like she did for Anthony.

“We’re almost out of time with our models, so please at least finish sketching the outlines.” Red said.

Lizzie sat back proudly, holding her pencil and eraser on her lap. Red stepped closer.

“All done?” Red asked.

“Yep!” Liz said happily.

“Great!” He said.

Lizzie’s proud smile beamed at his praise. When the students finished and the models left the room wearing their robes, Red went around and viewed the drawings. He then wrote their grade percentages on individual sticky notes and placed them discreetly on their easels. He leaned forward and stuck Lizzie’s grade on her easel. She nearly jumped off her stool in surprise, but she didn’t say anything until her classmates left the room.

“I got ninety-nine percent?!” Liz asked incredulously.

Raymond chuckled.

“Yes, Lizzie. It was very well done, and I enjoyed viewing it. I believe you have a talent for realism, portraits and life drawing. You captured them in such a realistic way, yet you added your own kind of spin on it, they looked more interesting in your drawing than in real life.” Red said.

Liz just gaped at him.

“Wow, thank you so much. I drew quite a bit as a kid, but it’s not something I considered myself _talented_ at.” She said.

“Well, I think you are. It was a pleasure seeing your life drawing. I’m looking forward to what comes next.” He said.

“Thanks. What _are_ we doing next?” She said.

“I can’t spoil it.” He said.

“Oh.” She said disappointedly, putting her bag over her shoulder.

Red found himself wanting to indulge Lizzie; she was so eager and enthusiastic—and so alluring.

“…We’re doing a still-life of any ordinary objects you want.” Red blurted out.

“Oh, okay!” Liz said in surprise.

“But don’t tell anyone the details. It just says ‘still-life’ in the course outline.” He said.

“Okay. I assumed it would be a bowl of fruit.” She said.

Red smiled.

“You can do fruit if you like.” He said.

“I’d like to do fruit.” She said, nodding.

“Alright.” He said softly.

“Um…do I need to bring my own fruit? ‘Cause…I’ll need to go get some from a grocery store or something.” She said.

Red smiled again; he couldn’t help smiling at this adorable young woman.

“No, I can bring the fruit. I’ll be bringing some everyday household items and stuff, and the students can choose what to draw.” Red said.

Liz was so enthralled with Raymond, she wished she could just talk to him all evening.

“Okay. Could you please bring a few bananas and apples, and maybe an orange or two? I’ll eat them afterwards, of course, so they don’t go to waste!” Liz said.

Red chuckled amusedly.

“No problem. Let me write it on a sticky note.” He said, then he wrote his tiny grocery list on the tiny sticky note pad.

Liz was gazing admiringly at Raymond while he wrote; she felt their conversation was probably finished, but she didn’t want to leave. She watched him fold the sticky part of the note down and put the piece of paper in his trouser pocket.

“There. Now I won’t forget.” Red said softly.

Lizzie smiled and lingered in the classroom with him.

Liz watched Raymond put an easel away against the wall, so she decided to help put things away. Luckily, he accepted her help and she could stay with him a bit longer.

“So…what other courses are you taking, Lizzie?” Red asked, wanting to get to know her.

“Psychology, criminology and some other random stuff just because I need the credits.” Liz said, carrying a stool over to the corner of the room.

“I’m guessing psychology and criminology are what you’re specializing in.” He said, smirking.

Liz chuckled.

“Yeah, how’d you guess?” She said sarcastically.

“It’s good that you’re going for something you’re passionate about.” He said, placing the last easel against the wall.

Liz was done moving the stools and now they just looked at each other.

“I enjoyed this lesson. It was a bit weird at first, but…I liked it.” Liz said quietly.

She was thrilled when Raymond stepped closer to her.

“I’m glad. Was this your first time…?” Red said.

“Yeah. I’ve never drawn naked people before.” She said, smirking.

“You did a good job. I remember my first nude portrait. I was thinking _how_ in the _hell_ am I supposed to concentrate?” He said, then they laughed.

“Exactly.” She said.

They just stood there, smiling and gazing at one another.

“Do you…show and sell your art?” Liz asked.

“Rarely. I mostly teach, not to mention I’ve had a distinct lack of inspiration lately. I wouldn’t want to show old pieces, but I don’t have enough new ones for a collection.” Red said.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” She said.

“Thanks. I’m sure inspiration will strike again at some point. Perhaps I could show you some of my work sometime, I mean…if you’re interested.” He said.

“I’d love to see it!” She said excitedly.

“Alright. Let me know when you’d be available. You can come to my studio and check it out.” He said.

“I’m available now…” She said very eagerly.

“Oh. Well, it’s getting late, Lizzie…” He said.

Lizzie nodded disappointedly.

“But how about tomorrow? I realize it’s Saturday, but—“ He said.

“Sure! I’m free tomorrow.” She said.

“Okay, I’ll be at home all day tomorrow. My studio is in part of my house. Here…is the address…” He said, then he wrote on the sticky note pad.

Liz found it endearing that Raymond had a fondness for sticky notes. He handed it to her and she unstuck it from his finger.

“Um…I don’t know where that is, or how to get there.” She realized.

“Are you familiar with Fountain Street?” He asked.

Lizzie shook her head.

“The Gold Theatre, near the farmer’s market?” He asked.

“No.” She said.

“Do you ever take the #32 bus?” He asked.

She shook her head sadly, seeming to think it was hopeless.

“…How about I meet you here and we can go together?” Red offered.

Lizzie’s face lit up again.

“Would you? Thanks. I’d really like to come, I’m just new here and I have no idea where anything is.” She said.

“It’s okay. How about we meet here at about noon?” He said.

“Okay!” She said.

“Do you need to write it down?” He asked, offering the sticky note pad.

“No thanks, I’ll remember!” She said excitedly.

Red studied Lizzie; she looked so innocent and he wanted to protect her for some reason.

“It’s almost ten at night. How about I walk you to your residence building?” Red said.

Liz mentally jumped for joy.

“That’s really nice of you. I’d like that.” Liz said.

Raymond gave her a nod, then he turned the classroom lights off and they left. He closed and locked the door, then they walked down the hall together, seeing only a few stragglers left in the building. They went outside into the chilly September night and walked in the general direction of some residence buildings. The campus was quieting down, other than some partiers. Liz was grateful for Raymond’s company.

“Which building is yours?” Red asked.

“Oceanview. I dunno why they call it that. We have a view of the astronomy building and the cafeteria.” Liz said.

Red laughed.

“I don’t know. The architect’s wishful thinking?” He said.

Lizzie giggled, and he delighted in hearing it.

“How do you like it so far, living and studying here?” He asked.

“I love it.” She said softly, with a meaningful glance into his eyes.

“Good…” He said quietly as they continued their walk.

A short while later, they arrived at Lizzie’s building. He walked with her to the main entrance, then he stopped.

“Thanks for walking me home, Raymond. Would you…like a tea or coffee or something? I have cookies.” Liz said.

Red sorely wished he could join Lizzie in her room for a cozy snack, but he was already pushing the ethical boundaries far enough. He never did these things with a student before, but Lizzie had such an effect on him, he was making exceptions for her left and right. He had a strong affection for her without even knowing her. He almost said yes, but resisted.

“It’s tempting, but…No, thank you, Lizzie, I should get going…” Red said.

“Okay. Have a good night, and I’ll see you tomorrow at noon.” She said, smiling; she was thrilled Raymond was tempted.

“Right. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said.

“Night.” She said.

Red watched Lizzie get safely indoors, then he walked to the nearby parking lot and drove home. Liz flopped down on her bed and sighed dreamily after spending a brief but lovely time with Raymond.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Private Show

Liz was early to arrive at the classroom of course, since she was so eager to meet with Raymond and go to his studio. She paced around and worried that he might have forgotten, but sure enough, he came around the corner and smiled at her.

“Hi Lizzie.” Red said.

“Hi Raymond.” Liz said happily.

“Ready for your own personal art exhibit?” He asked humorously.

“Yes!” She said giddily.

“Great. My car’s parked outside…as long as you’re comfortable with me driving you!” He said.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Thank you.” She said.

Red nodded nervously, then they went outside and got into his car.

“I live about ten minutes away, it’s very close.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

Liz buckled her seatbelt and she could barely contain her excitement. She was in Raymond’s car and he was taking her to his house! She couldn’t believe it. Liz observed everything about Raymond and his car. He was tidy and clean, calm, a careful driver; patient, knowledgeable, suave. She felt comfortable with him, despite their fast and probably inappropriate friendship. Raymond pointed to a block of buildings up ahead.

“Those are the landmarks I was referring to, Lizzie. The Gold Theatre is up there, and the farmer’s market—which has wonderfully fresh fruit for still-life, by the way.” Red said.

Liz giggled.

“Cool.” She said.

They turned off that street and went up to a black gate. Raymond rolled his window down and punched in a code, then the gate opened; he drove in and the gate closed behind the car. He parked and they took their seatbelts off.

“This is my house. We’ll go in the front door and then into the studio off to the side.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

They got out of the car and Liz followed Raymond into his house, which was amazing. It was bright, clean, spacious. It was ritzy but not enough to be cold or off-putting to her.

“This is a beautiful home.” Liz said in awe.

“Thank you. It’s probably a bit big since I live alone, but I enjoy it. I guess I’m spoiled.” Red said wryly.

Liz took note of the fact that Raymond was single; she did a happy dance in her head.

“Can I get you anything?” Red asked.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Liz said.

“The studio is through here.” He said as he led the way.

They entered the studio and Liz was impressed by all the striking paintings and drawings; they all captivated her and she didn’t know where to look first.

“Wow.” She said quietly.

“Feel free to get up close and pick things up. There aren’t any velvet ropes at this gallery.” He said amusedly.

Lizzie cautiously stepped a little closer to the wall, which was lined with hanging paintings and tons of papers and canvases on the floor, propped against it.

“I ran out of wall space. I only put my latest or most favourite pieces on the walls.” Red explained.

Liz was listening, but she just continued silently taking in all the artwork. She slowly made her way to the final area of the wall, near the doorway. There was a charcoal drawing of a nude dark-haired young woman. She was sitting on the floor, leaning with her hand on the floor and her cheek resting on her shoulder.

“That’s one of my all-time favourites.” Red said, startling Lizzie.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He added.

“It’s okay. It’s a beautiful drawing. She’s gorgeous.” Liz said.

They both looked at the drawing for a few more moments.

“She kind of looks like you…” Red said, pondering the model.

Liz gave Raymond a sidelong glance and started blushing, but he was still staring straight ahead at the picture. She felt her heart racing as she wondered what might happen next. Red wondered if this was what Lizzie looked like naked, but he eventually snapped out of his reverie.

“Well, now you’ve seen my artwork. Let’s have that tea, shall we? I _also_ have cookies.” Red said, referring to Lizzie’s invitation last night.

“Okay, sounds good.” Liz said, then she glanced once more at the drawing before following him into the kitchen.

They settled at the island in the kitchen and started on their tea and sugar cookies.

“So, um…can I ask…that model, in your favourite picture. Is she someone special?” Liz asked.

“No, not particularly. I mean, she was a nice person and a good model, but it was strictly a professional situation. I just love how the drawing turned out. She looks mysteriously bored, nostalgic, maybe a little hopeful about something.” Red said.

“Awesome.” Liz agreed about the picture, but also she was relieved Raymond didn’t have anything going on with the model.

Red nodded.

“Hm. You could have it, since you like it.” Red offered, wanting to give Lizzie something.

“Oh, no! Thank you, but I couldn’t take your favourite picture away from you. Maybe you could do a new one for me, if…you’d want to draw something for me.” Liz said.

Liz watched and waited as Raymond studied her face for a while. She felt a bit self-conscious.

“I’d love to do a portrait of you.” He said.

“Oh, um…” She said nervously.

“Clothed! I mean…a portrait of your face.” Red said, also nervous.

“Oh!” Liz laughed.

“Sorry, I should’ve clarified that beforehand.” He said wryly.

“It’s okay. I’d really like to do that. Do you want to draw me now?” She said.

“Yes, if you’re ready.” He said.

She nodded excitedly.

“Alright, that’s great. Thank you. Let’s go into the studio.” Red said eagerly.

Red led Lizzie back into the studio, and asked her to sit in a high-backed wooden chair with a cushion on it, near the window.

“That’s perfect…now try to relax and stay still, Lizzie...beautiful.” Red said as he began sketching.

Liz was thrilled beyond belief; she had Raymond’s undivided attention, his compliments and his talented hand creating a portrait of her face, just for her. She’d never felt more flattered or more special in her life. Red was also thrilled; Lizzie was a very photogenic, cute, beautiful young woman and she was sitting for him, for free, because she enjoyed his art. He didn’t say anything for fear of influencing Lizzie, but her expression was perfection; she had the slightest hint of a smile that rivalled the Mona Lisa’s. Except it was a little more…flirtatious. Enticing. She looked like she had very soft, kissable lips. Red was so focused on the drawing that, luckily for him, his body didn’t react to her or his lustful thoughts.

Liz was gazing at Raymond during the portrait, and she was thoroughly enjoying the view. It made it slightly difficult to stop herself from smiling at him, though. After quite a while, Raymond was working in a frenzy as he presumably filled in her dark hair with his charcoal stick. He finally stopped and scrutinized the drawing, then her.

“Perfect.” He said quietly.

“Is it finished? Can I see?” Liz asked.

“Yes. Come see, sweetheart.” He said.

Liz was a little surprised by the term of endearment, but she enjoyed it. She got out of the chair and went over to Raymond, where she peered over his shoulder. She smiled and giggled delightedly. Red smiled and relished Lizzie’s happy response.

“Do you like it?” Red asked softly.

“I _love_ it! I absolutely love it. Thank you.” Liz said, still staring at her portrait.

“I’m glad.” He said quietly.

Liz kept taking it all in.

“You made me look beautiful.” She said appreciatively.

“You _are_ beautiful.” He said.

Liz blushed lightly and glanced at him; their faces were close because she was still leaning over him while he sat on the stool.

“Thanks, Raymond.” Liz said softly.

“You’re welcome. I’m a realist, Lizzie. I draw what’s actually there in front of me. I didn’t do anything to enhance your beauty, it’s already very apparent.” Red said, reassuring her.

“Thank you.” She said, smiling.

Lizzie seemed to start believing him, which was good. She should know how lovely she is, and have confidence. Red wiped his hands, which were black, and cleaned most of the charcoal off.

“I’ll spray it with a fixative so it doesn’t smudge everywhere, then I’ll put it in clear plastic, okay?” Red said, happy to be giving something to his new model and fan.

“Okay, awesome! And you’ll sign it, right?” Liz said excitedly.

“Of course. Here, I’ll title it…Lizzie…and put my signature here.” Red said, writing; he then looked to Lizzie for approval, and she was smiling happily.

Red got up and opened the window for ventilation, then he sprayed the portrait.

“We can let that sit for a while.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

They looked at each other, thinking of what to say or do next.

“Thanks for doing my portrait, Raymond.” Liz said.

“No problem. Thanks for sitting for me. I hope it wasn’t too boring.” Red said.

“Not at all. I loved it.” She said.

“Hm…perhaps you could…sit for me again sometime.” He said.

“I’d love to.” She said.

“Wow, that would be fantastic.” He said.

They smiled at each other.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. The Muse

Liz was still in Raymond’s studio with him; they were now sitting on the small settee together, chatting. She didn’t want to go home yet and he was clearly happy to have her there.

“Tell me more about yourself, Lizzie, if that’s not too personal…” Red said.

Liz smiled.

“Well, I was adopted when I was little by a really nice man. My dad and I get along great. It was hard to move here, over an hour away, for university but we keep in touch. I like learning and I’m curious about everything. I think that’s why I like psychology and criminology so much; I get to learn about why people do what they do. I’m also really enjoying art now, thanks to you…” Liz said.

Raymond was gazing at her so adoringly, Liz felt warm and fuzzy inside.

“That’s very interesting. And I’m glad you’re enjoying art.” Red said softly.

“What about you? What’s your story?” Liz asked.

“I had a normal, rather boring upbringing. When I got to university, I felt liberated. There were so many things to do, so many options for what to learn. Much like you, I tried an art class and became hooked. I declared my major as fine art and the rest is history.” He said.

“…Have you ever been married or had kids? Sorry if that’s too personal.” She said.

Red shook his head.

“It’s fine. No, I’ve never been married or had kids.” He said.

Lizzie got this cute but undecipherable expression on her face and he was intrigued.

“What?” He asked amusedly.

She broke into giggles for a moment.

“Sorry, I just…can’t understand how you’re still single.” She admitted.

“Oh. Uh…thank you. That’s sweet.” He said.

Lizzie then blushed and gave him a coy look.

“Um…since you do such amazing nude portraits, and…you liked drawing me…” She began timidly.

Red was very curious about where this was going.

“I would pose for you…to do one of me…” She said.

Lizzie then shyly looked down and continued blushing, fearing his rejection.

“Really?” Red asked.

She finally glanced up at him.

“Yes.” She said.

Red experienced utter elation yet his conscience was flashing red lights and waving stop signs at him.

“…I would love nothing more than to draw a nude portrait of you, Lizzie.” Red said; his conscience disappointedly dropped the red lights and stop signs and shook its head.

Liz waited for a ‘but’; there was none. Raymond was going to do a nude portrait of her. She could hardly believe it; in fact, she could hardly believe she offered to do it, but she couldn’t help herself. She was caught up in the romance and whimsy of it.

“Okay. Do you want to do it…now?” Liz said dreamily.

“…If you’d be comfortable with that, then yes.” Red said.

“I’m comfortable with doing it now.” She said.

“Wonderful…I’ll turn around and get my supplies ready while you…undress.” He said softly.

“Okay.” She said.

Liz watched Raymond eagerly go over to his table of supplies and choose pencils. He began sharpening a pencil. She nervously stood up from the settee and took her long-sleeved t-shirt off. Raymond was true to his word and kept facing away from her, so she took her jeans off. She took her socks off next and watched Raymond break open a fresh pad of paper, still facing the other way. Liz swallowed nervously and took her bra off, then she paused; her knees felt a bit wobbly, but she was able to take her panties off. She was now naked in Raymond’s studio. She took a deep breath and eventually found her voice.

“Um…you can turn around now.” Liz said timidly.

She watched Raymond slowly turn around and survey her body. She was resisting the urge to cover her breasts and pubic hair; she _wanted_ him to see her and to do the portrait, she was just shy about being nude.

“Wow…” Red breathed.

Lizzie’s lips curved into a shy smile and her body language opened up slightly. She was becoming more confident.

“You’re stunning.” Red said.

“Oh. Thank you.” Liz said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear in a coy manner.

Red felt a stirring in his trousers; he was used to drawing nude women but _Lizzie_ …she was having the strongest effect on him.

“Are you ready? We can take breaks, but it’s best to go to the bathroom and so on before we start.” Red said.

“I’m ready.” Liz said.

“Okay. Just let me grab a blanket…” He said, then he rushed out of the room.

Liz smirked and watched Raymond rush back in, carrying a plush looking blue blanket, which he quickly draped onto the settee. He then turned to her.

“I’d like you to lay down here, on your side, with your head here.” Red instructed.

“Okay.” Liz said.

Liz sat on the settee and laid down.

“Oh, that’s perfect. But I’d love to do you on the floor, too. I don’t know which one to do…” Red said.

Liz blushed lightly at the ‘do you on the floor’ part, and she watched Raymond trying to work out his inner conflict.

“I’ll pose for you more than once, Raymond, it’s okay.” Liz said.

“You will? Oh thank you, Lizzie. You’re a real sweetheart. May I move your hair?” Red said excitedly.

“Yes.” She said, smirking slightly at his eccentricity.

Liz was thrilled when Raymond crouched down in front of her and very gently, carefully positioned her hair. When he was satisfied, he looked into her eyes.

“May I touch your body?” Red asked.

“Yes.” Liz said in a sultry tone.

Red was aroused by Lizzie’s eager response. The way she said it caused another stirring in his trousers. He lightly grasped her wrist, watching her face for her reaction. She seemed comfortable and to even enjoy his touch, so he gently moved her wrist, positioning her arm so that it wouldn’t block the view of her lovely breasts.

“There…just like that. Are you comfortable? Warm enough?” Red said, studying her face closely.

She smiled.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Liz said.

Liz enjoyed the way Raymond was gazing at her; he almost looked like he wanted to kiss her. Red stayed there for several moments, just absorbing her beauty and the artistic pose he’d helped her create. Some of her hair was flowing over the arm of the settee, her expression was peaceful yet wondrous and excited, the curve of her hip was exquisite…

“Could you move this knee down a little? Like this…” Red said, guiding her knee down to his desired position; he wanted a tiny bit of her pubic hair showing.

“Is that good?” Liz asked shyly.

“It’s perfect. I’m ready to start.” He said earnestly.

“Okay.” She said.

“I’ll go fast so that you won’t be on the settee all afternoon.” He said with a smile.

“Take your time.” She said.

He gave her a slight nod, then he went over to his easel and stool. Liz watched Raymond quickly sketching outlines; he was standing up rather than sitting, and he seemed excited and full of energy. Red was certainly invigorated by capturing Lizzie’s beauty as she lay nude on his settee. He’d never felt so inspired, actually. He could draw her all day and all night, in every pose imaginable. Liz was fascinated as Raymond worked manically on her portrait; he then paused and took his buttoned shirt off to continue working in his sleeveless undershirt. She blushed a little and hoped he wouldn’t notice her pink cheeks. Red did notice, however, and he was flattered that she blushed when he took his shirt off. She was adorable. Red was so inspired, he worked at a frenetic pace and was finished all too soon. He wanted to keep drawing her, but this pose, this portrait was perfect and complete.

Liz noticed that Raymond stopped drawing; she watched him approach her and kneel down right in front of her. She was surprised when he lightly touched her cheek.

“It’s finished already. I wish we weren’t done yet. Thank you, Lizzie. I haven’t been this inspired in…well, ever.” Red said somewhat emotionally.

“You could do another drawing.” Liz said, not wanting to be finished either.

Red smirked as he noticed the smudge of graphite on Lizzie’s cheek where he’d touched her. She was the most adorable, alluring young woman. He was falling head over heels for her.

“You have a smudge on your cheek…” Red said softly as he rubbed her cheek.

“Oh…” She said amusedly.

“I’m just making it worse…” He said, smirking slightly.

“That’s okay.” She said, smiling.

Raymond’s warm touch lingered a while longer, then he took his hand away.

“I think we’ll leave the next portrait for another time. Would you like to see it?” He said.

“Yeah.” She said happily as she sat up.

Red smiled as Lizzie tightly wrapped up in the plush blue blanket and waddled over to the easel. She gasped.

“Oh my god, it looks…incredible!” Liz said, staring in awe.

“I’m glad you like it. You can have it.” Red said.

“No. You keep it. What did you tell me about keeping my own work? It’s good to hold onto it and cherish it. I saw how inspired you were when you were drawing me. I want you to enjoy it.” She said earnestly.

Raymond hesitated, so she continued.

“Besides, who displays nudes of themselves in their home?” Liz asked comically.

“Some people do.” Red pointed out.

“Well, I don’t. Anyway, I’d have to hide it whenever my dad comes to visit.” She said, then they both chuckled.

“Okay, I’ll keep it, and I’ll definitely cherish it…I’d better take you home so you can work on assignments and things.” He said.

“Okay. I’ll get dressed.” She said, waddling back over to the settee; she took the blanket off.

Red peeked at Lizzie’s butt while she was gathering her clothes, then he put his shirt on and buttoned it up. It felt strange to be re-dressing with a beautiful young woman without having done anything sexual, but that was the life of the nude portrait artist. He wished there could be something sexual between them at some point. He would then be so far outside the boundaries that he could expect to get fired, but he honestly thought that Lizzie would be worth it. Once she was dressed, Red placed her face portrait on a cardboard backing and wrapped it in plastic to protect it. They went out to his car and Lizzie lovingly placed her prized possession on the backseat so it wouldn’t get bent. He pressed a button to open the black gate, then he drove back to campus. When he arrived in the parking lot next to Lizzie’s building, he parked the car and looked at her.

“Thanks again for being my model today, Lizzie. Uh, it’s probably best not to mention it to other students, for obvious reasons. It’s not the most professional thing I’ve ever done.” Red said wryly.

“I won’t tell anyone. I would hate for either of us to get in trouble over it. I can’t wait until next class…” Liz said.

“…Let me give you my number. You can call me during the week, and perhaps schedule our next portrait session.” Red said, digging out one of his business cards and handing it to her.

“Thanks, Raymond. I’ll call you, but…I’ll give you my number, too, just in case you wanted to call me. Do you have a sticky note?” She said.

He smirked wryly and took a sticky note pad and pen out of a compartment in the dash. She wrote her number and ‘Lizzie’ on it, then she gave it back to him.

“Well…have a nice day.” She said happily.

“You too, sweetheart. Talk to you soon.” He said.

“Yep! I’ll just grab my picture from the back.” She said, then she got out.

Liz took her portrait and closed the car doors for Raymond. She excitedly waved to him and nearly ran into her building. She felt like squealing. Liz went to her room and propped the portrait up against her wall, then she gazed at it. Rather than studying the drawing, she was getting lost in a daydream about Raymond. She’d posed for him, naked, and inspired him…she’d excited him and pleased him. He created beautiful works of art for her and she even got his phone number. They were going to take their secret friendship further, and she couldn’t be happier.

Red got home and went into his studio; he was still in shock about Lizzie posing for him. It felt like a dream, except the blanket was bundled on the settee where she’d left it, and he had a gorgeous nude portrait of her on his easel. He sat down on the stool and just stared at the portrait. He was proud of the drawing, but mostly he was enamoured with Lizzie. Her hair, the expression on her face, her body…Red indulged in lustfully staring at her breasts, curves and pubic hair for the first time. The drawing was a perfect likeness of her, even down to the shaded cheeks, which captured her blushing. That was so sweet. He could’ve left that out of the picture, but it added a special something. She looked coy and new to this, which was a very accurate representation of Lizzie. Red noticed that he’d drawn her nipples slightly erect; she’d said she was warm enough…maybe she was excited or aroused…the thought made him thoroughly aroused. He sighed and rubbed his face. He couldn’t help staring at the picture of his student, obsessing over her and lusting after her. Red prided himself on his code of ethics, but Lizzie was smashing it down effortlessly. He’d never experienced this before.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Love and Freudian Fruit

In the days that followed, Liz couldn’t stop daydreaming about Raymond and vividly recalling their nude portrait session. He’d been professional and a perfect gentleman, but the intense way he focused on her and the excitement with which he drew indicated there was something passionate underneath. He obviously had a special liking for her, since he broke the rules for her and started a special friendship. Liz had Raymond’s phone number, but she felt nervous and shy about calling him. It was now the day of class and she plucked up the courage to call him. Her stomach tightened nervously as she listened to the ringing.

“Hello?” Red answered.

“Hi Raymond, it’s Lizzie…” Liz said timidly, wondering if he wanted to hear from her or even if he remembered who she was.

“Lizzie! It’s nice to hear from you.” He said warmly, allaying her fears.

Liz subtly exhaled in relief.

“Thanks, it’s good to talk to you again, too. Um…I just wanted to make sure you got my fruit for the still-life later. If not, I can go get some.” She said.

Red smiled as he listened to her.

“I got your fruit, Lizzie.” He said softly.

“Okay, great! Thank you. I’m excited about it. It’s so…artsy. It’s what I always picture when I think of still-life.” She said.

“I’m glad. I look forward to seeing your drawing…and seeing _you_.” He said.

“Thanks. Same here…I mean, I’m looking forward to seeing you.” She said.

Red smiled again and felt lovestruck as he idly turned an apple in his hand.

“Thanks.” He said quietly.

Liz pressed her ear to the phone, eagerly listening to Raymond and wondering what he was doing. She wished she were there with him.

“Um…so, I’ll see you later then!” Liz said excitedly.

“Yes, I’ll pack up the fruit now, and see you in class.” Red said.

“Okay! Bye for now.” She said.

“Bye, sweetheart.” He said, then they hung up.

There was that term of endearment again, which she _so_ loved hearing from him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz arrived at the classroom early and she smiled happily when she saw Raymond putting out items for the still-life.

“Hi!” Liz said.

“Hi Lizzie. Feel free to arrange the fruit however you like.” Red said.

“Okay, thanks.” She said.

Liz put her bag of supplies down by the easel and stool closest to Raymond; she was determined to claim that spot. Then she went to the table in the middle of the room and put the bananas, apples and oranges in the bowl he provided especially for her. Red watched adoringly as Lizzie smiled cutely and arranged the fruit. She caught him looking at her, so he just smiled and carried on arranging other items. The other students arrived and took their seats.

“We’re drawing a still-life today of anything from these everyday items I’ve placed here. Lizzie has chosen the bowl of fruit, but you can also draw it, I’m sure she’ll share.” Red said to his other students.

The students all got their supplies ready and chose their subjects, including a retro stereo, a lamp, a vase, and salt & pepper shakers. Red went around behind them to see what they were drawing and he gave more feedback this time. Liz watched Raymond out of the corner of her eye as he was next to her, helping her classmate.

“See that corner of the stereo? Perspective is tricky, but try to copy it exactly from the way it is in front of you. It will look correct because that’s how it really is. With observation of how things really are positioned and angled in real life, perspective will get easier.” Red said.

“Thanks, Professor.” The student said.

Red nodded and made his way to the other students, then he observed Lizzie, who was making excellent progress on rendering the bowl of fruit. He noticed something about the positioning of the fruit but didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to embarrass her in front of her classmates. It was something he’d point out later after class. At the end of the class, Red went around and placed their grade sticky notes on their easels. The students packed up and left, except for Lizzie, who excitedly stayed behind.

“Thank you, Raymond. I didn’t expect to do so well in art class!” Liz said, pleasantly surprised by another grade of 99%.

“You don’t have to thank me, Lizzie. Your drawings deserve the high marks.” Red said.

Red leaned closer and they both studied her drawing.

“It’s very…Freudian…” Red said.

Liz knew what that meant; suddenly she realized she’d unwittingly positioned a banana between two apples, and the banana was curved upwards. She started blushing.

"Oh, I…didn’t even notice…” Liz said embarrassedly.

Red chuckled slightly.

“A lot of artwork is Freudian and the artists are unaware of it—because it’s not done consciously.” Red said.

“Yeah, my mind must’ve just…done that.” She said.

Liz wouldn’t be surprised if her subconscious was completely preoccupied with sex and Raymond; she was falling in love with him and she wanted him badly.

“It’s perfectly natural…” Red said reassuringly.

Liz nodded and smiled, then she got up and went over to the fruit to escape the embarrassing conversation.

“I said I’d eat it afterwards, and I meant it.” Liz said, picking up the banana.

Red watched very interestedly as Lizzie peeled the banana and put it in her mouth, taking a big bite. She was gazing into his eyes, rather seductively, as she ate the banana. Lizzie appeared to be flirting with him.

“Is it good? It’s not very ripe…” Red said.

“I like them this way. They’re harder…and yummy.” Liz said; Raymond seemed distracted by her, which was flattering.

“Hm…” He responded quietly; Lizzie was having a very strong effect on him again.

Red distracted himself by packing up the other still-life items in a box to take home. When he turned back to Lizzie, she was sitting on his desk, studying one of his doodles—of her. She smiled and looked at him.

“You drew me on your sticky note pad?” Liz asked delightedly.

“Yes.” Red admitted.

She giggled.

“That’s sweet. I like it.” She said.

Red stepped close to Lizzie and placed the box of items beside her on his desk.

“I can’t stop drawing you. You’ve inspired me and made me feel…something special.” Red said, not knowing how to describe it.

Lizzie’s eyes widened hopefully.

“You seem to be my muse, Lizzie. I want—no, I _need_ —to draw you again.” Red explained.

Lizzie’s beautiful mouth dropped open slightly in surprise.

“You can draw me again now, at your house.” Liz said eagerly.

“…It’s late…” He said, hesitating.

“So? We’ve got time. Let’s go to your studio.” She said persuasively.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“ _Yes_. Come on. I’ll carry the fruit.” She said.

Liz got off the desk, put her tote bag of art supplies over her shoulder and carried the bowl of fruit to the door. She turned back and waited expectantly for Raymond; after a moment, he carried his box to the door and turned the light off. Red locked the door and walked silently with Lizzie out to his car. They were both nervous, as if they knew something would happen tonight. Everything was pointing to a romantic rendezvous in his studio and they were both expecting it. There was a nervous energy between them on the car ride to his house; the black gate opened and he drove into his driveway. Liz and Raymond got out and carried the fruit and box into the house. They went into his studio, where he turned the lights on and put the box in a corner. Liz placed the bowl of fruit on a side table, then she immediately took her sweater off, eager to get started. Raymond’s expression was priceless; he was surprised and very pleased.

“Raring to go, hm?” Red said.

Liz chuckled.

“Yeah.” She said, taking her jeans off.

“Me too. I have so many ideas…this could be a long night.” He said, taking his buttoned shirt off.

Liz bit her lip excitedly and took her socks off, then her bra and panties. She was pleasantly surprised to see Raymond take his trousers and socks off so that he was in a sleeveless undershirt and boxers.

“I’m just getting comfortable.” Red said.

“Okay…where do you want me?” Liz said somewhat flirtatiously.

“On the floor…” He said with innuendo.

“Okay.” She said softly.

“I’ll put the blanket down here…okay, you can sit on the blanket.” He said.

Lizzie knelt down and then sat with her legs curled off to the side; Red went and grabbed a shiny apple from the bowl of fruit and brought it to her.

“Hmm. Let’s have the apple over here… _just_ out of reach…and lean towards it. Put your hand out towards it, but not too close to the apple. You’ve been told not to touch it and you’re behaving yourself.” Red said, setting up the scenario.

Liz smirked.

“Okay. I’ll be a good girl.” Liz said innocently.

Raymond gave her a look of adoration.

“I’m sure you will, sweetheart.” He said affectionately.

Red walked over to his easel.

“You’re comfortable?” Red asked.

“Yep, I’m ready.” Liz said.

Red nodded and began sketching the outlines of Lizzie’s form, the blanket and floor, the apple near her hand. Once again, it came so easily and quickly to him, he worked with efficient zeal and was almost finished before he knew it.

“Almost done, Lizzie. I’m just perfecting a few things…your gorgeous hair…the highlight on the apple…I _think_ I’ve done your thighs justice…” Red said as he finished up.

Lizzie smiled at his subtle compliments.

“In the next portrait, I want to see that adorable butt of yours.” Red said.

Lizzie laughed.

“Sorry, I moved!” She said giddily.

“It’s okay, I’m done. I’ve titled it ‘Forbidden Fruit’…which is very fitting…” He said, approaching Lizzie.

Liz felt flattered, excited and aroused as Raymond knelt down in front of her while she still sat on the blanket. She was very pleasantly surprised when he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek for a moment.

“Thank you, sweetheart. We’ve created another breathtaking portrait together…” Red said quietly.

Liz wasn’t sure what to say; she just admiringly studied Raymond’s face. She timidly put her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. To her surprise and delight, he didn’t back away; the kiss lasted a few long moments, then they looked at each other. Raymond appeared to be in shock, but he lightly brushed his lips over hers again.

“…May I kiss you again?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” She said eagerly.

Red pressed his lips against Lizzie’s soft pout. He breathed a little heavier and she hummed very quietly in pleasure. It felt so good, they both opened their mouths and kissed more passionately. Red was starting to become hard, and his cock twitched when Lizzie whimpered softly into the kiss.

“Oh god, Lizzie…I can’t seem to resist you…” Red rumbled.

He kissed her again briefly.

“You don’t have to resist me.” Liz said seductively.

“Yes I do…but it’s hopeless…” He said between kisses.

“Mmm…” She moaned softly as they continued kissing.

Liz reached for Raymond’s undershirt and pulled it, encouraging him to get closer. She then felt his warm hand on her waist, no doubt leaving grey smudges. She smiled against his lips and giggled.

“What?” Red asked quietly.

“I’ll be covered in graphite…” Liz said, suggesting there would be more touching.

“Hm. I’ll wash my hands first…” He said, also suggestively.

Liz sat and waited nervously while Raymond went to wash his hands. When he came back to her, she stood up and stepped closer.

“Can I touch you?” Liz asked.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Red said softly.

Liz timidly put her hands on Raymond’s chest; the feel of his solid, manly chest aroused her and she felt very warm all over, especially in her lower abdomen and between her thighs. She explored him overtop of his undershirt, then she let her fingertips wander above the neckline, feeling his chest hair and warm skin. Red stayed still, allowing Lizzie to explore him and get used to touching him. It felt lovely; her touch was eager, yet gentle and curious. Her beautiful blue eyes studied his chest, shoulders, face and eyes.

“You should model for pictures, too…you’re so handsome.” Liz said admiringly.

Raymond gave her a charming smile.

“Thank you.” He said.

Liz continued gazing into his mesmerizing green eyes as she ran her hands slowly down his abdomen, to the waistband of his boxers. She just rested her fingers there, giving him a coy look. She then glanced down and noticed the soft material was tented from his erection.

“I’m already naked. Can you…um…take your clothes off?” Liz said, then she blushed; she couldn’t believe she was asking her professor to get naked.

“I can do that. Do you want to make love, Lizzie, or do you want to draw me?” Red said, wanting to clarify the situation.

She giggled slightly.

“I want to make love. If you want to. I mean, I thought we were going to…” She said nervously.

“Yes, if that’s what you want.” He said, completely unable to resist her.

She nodded.

“It’s what I want.” She said.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah! I have the biggest crush on you. I wanna do it with you.” She said, rubbing his chest.

Red took Lizzie’s hand and kissed it.

“Okay. I have the biggest crush on you too.” He said, smirking.

Lizzie giggled in surprise.

“You do?” She asked incredulously.

“Yes. I want to know what you eat for breakfast, what your pyjamas look like, what your favourite movies are…In fact, I want you to be my girlfriend. And my model. What do you think about that?” He said.

“ _Yes!_ ” She said excitedly.

Red cupped Lizzie’s face in his hands, and kissed her slowly and passionately. He felt her hands return to his waistband, giving him a hint. He stopped the kiss and swiftly took his boxers off as Lizzie watched in surprise.

“I’m not shy about getting naked.” Red explained.

“I can tell…” Liz said dreamily as she stared at his perfectly proportioned, extremely arousing manhood.

She watched Raymond take his undershirt off, then she lustfully surveyed the entire picture: his fair hair, handsome face and captivating eyes, golden chest hair and broad shoulders…his muscular arms and talented hands…his weighty cock sticking out, standing to attention for her. Liz blushed and trembled lightly all over with excitement and nervousness as he slowly stepped closer to her. Raymond kissed her cheek again.

“Do you want stay here or go to the bedroom?” Red asked gently as he nuzzled her cheek and traced her waist with his hands.

Lizzie’s hands landed on his chest.

“Here.” She said softly.

“Alright. Let’s see how comfy this blanket is.” He said, smirking.

Liz felt a bit more at ease as they got down on the blanket together; Raymond smirked wryly.

“This isn’t the best, but it’ll do.” He said.

Liz chuckled.

“I just think it’s romantic, being here in your studio…” She said shyly.

“Mm. It is.” He said, laying on his back.

Red reached up and caressed Lizzie’s cheek as she smiled down at him.

“Have you…gone all the way before, Lizzie?” Red asked, cupping her chin in his hand.

“Yeah. Once.” Liz said.

“Once?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah. My guy friend from high school…we didn’t want to go off to university as virgins…so we did it in the springtime. I’m on the pill, but I haven’t done it since then.” She explained.

“I see. Do you _want_ to do it again?” He asked.

“With _you_ , yes. Badly.” She said earnestly, leaning down closer to him.

“You’re certain?” He asked.

“Yes, Raymond.” She insisted.

“Okay, I just wanted to be sure.” He said.

Liz laid down beside Raymond but still leaned over him so that she could kiss him. She put her hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding. His excitement fuelled her own, and she moaned into the kiss. His warm hand travelled down her arm and held her hand on his chest. His other hand petted her hair. Red was in blissful shock as he and Lizzie kissed and cuddled naked on his studio floor. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He took his hand off hers, to hold her hair back, and her lustful curious hand wandered down his abdomen. She moaned quietly as she lightly stroked his cock, and he breathed heavier and stopped the kiss.

“That feels good, baby.” Red rumbled lustfully.

Liz was thrilled; she eagerly grasped Raymond’s shaft and moved her hand up and down. He squirmed slightly and closed his eyes in pleasure, which turned her on immensely. She looked down and watched as she gently encircled the head of his cock and stroked it. Raymond moaned and pushed into her hand. Liz felt herself getting wet; she was enthralled with the feel of his smooth warm member and she began craving it between her legs. She never felt any of this with her friend. This was an intoxicating mix of raw intense lust with romantic love. Liz and Raymond had such chemistry, they lit a fire inside each other.

Red couldn’t wait any longer to touch Lizzie; he turned onto his side and gently coaxed her into laying on her back. He nuzzled and kissed her neck, making her giggle softly as it tickled her. He looked down appreciatively at her breasts while he caressed one and then the other. Lizzie moaned and writhed a little in pleasure, so he gently rubbed her nipple with his thumb; he felt it get hard and she sighed lustfully. Red lightly suckled one nipple while rubbing her other nipple.

“Mmm…Raymond…” Liz moaned; Raymond was showing her just how erogenous her nipples were, and she loved it.

“You like that?” Red asked quietly, pausing to look up at her face.

“Oh god yes.” She whispered.

“Mm. I love your gorgeous breasts…drawing them…touching them…” He said intensely, then he excitedly moved down her body.

Liz felt Raymond’s hand on her lower abdomen, then it petted downwards over her pubic hair and she eagerly opened her legs. She was extremely aroused and awaiting whatever came next. She was gladly giving herself over to Raymond’s experienced hands. She heard him make a throaty sound as he looked at her intimate flesh. Red felt his cock throb at the sight of Lizzie’s delicate folds, which were revealed to him for the first time despite her nude portraits. He moved down, nuzzling and kissing her inner thighs while breathing in her scent. He couldn’t help giving a low, rumbling moan. Lizzie seemed excited by it; she arched her back and squirmed longingly. Red slowly, lightly licked her moist flesh. She was very wet. Her inner lips were slick, primed for his cock.

Liz felt a thrill as Raymond got on top of her; they looked into each other’s eyes, then she kissed him, tasting a hint of herself on his lips. She whimpered when she felt his erection press against her sensitive flesh, where she was aching to be touched. His warm, thick, hard cock pressed her clit and he tantalizingly rocked back and forth, further stimulating her bundle of nerves.

“Mm…” Liz whimpered.

“I’ll go nice and slow, Lizzie…” Red said quietly.

“Okay.” She said.

Liz felt Raymond reach down and his rounded tip slid between her inner lips, nudging her slippery opening. She tensed up at first, but as he carefully nudged her, she relaxed and he slipped inside a little bit. Red groaned quietly at the sensation of Lizzie’s tight, wet walls starting to surround him. Her cheeks flushed and she looked a little surprised.

“Is this okay, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Yes. Keep going.” Liz said, rubbing his back.

Liz felt Raymond push forward and go deeper, stretching her; she tensed up again for a moment. She managed to stay relaxed down there and he went all the way in. He smiled slightly and petted the side of her head, then he kissed her. Red waited for Lizzie to adjust, then he felt her hands pull him, signalling her readiness. He pulled back and then gently thrust in again; Lizzie was getting wetter and more relaxed as he began thrusting steadily.

“Oh god…” Liz purred.

Red was extremely gratified by Lizzie’s response. He groaned breathily and thrust a little faster.

Liz was amazed by how good it felt. She was so aroused and attracted to Raymond, the sex was very pleasurable, unlike her first time. She was becoming so wet, she felt warmer and more slippery on Raymond’s cock. There was less friction and his thrusting was easier.

“Ohh Raymond…it feels…mm.” Liz moaned breathily as her pleasure started rising.

“Amazing.” Red breathed.

“Oh, _yes_ …” She mewled.

Red went faster, giving them both steady, continuous stimulation. Lizzie was mewling softly and her eyes closed. Her fingertips pressed into his back and she began rocking her hips in rhythm so that she was pushing herself down on his cock as he thrust into her.

“Oh fuck…Lizzie…” Red groaned.

“Mm!” Liz mewled. 

They quickened the pace, feeding off each other’s pleasure and excitement. They were pushing themselves and each other closer to the peak. Liz was in disbelief that she was heading for a climax; orgasming from intercourse would be a new experience for her. Raymond went faster and she was almost there.

“I’m…close…please don’t stop!” Liz implored.

“I won’t.” Red breathed; he had to try and distract himself. 

About a minute later, Liz felt the waves of intense pleasure hit her. She tensed up and mewled, clutching Raymond to her. He thrust very quickly for a few moments, then he groaned and stayed deep inside her. Red was in complete ecstasy as Lizzie’s walls tightened and undulated on his cock with her orgasm. He spurted strongly several times as he came, feeling the exquisite release. Lizzie adorably panted and whimpered until her orgasm finished, then they both relaxed and caught their breath. 

“Oh Lizzie, my beautiful, sweet girl.” Red said, nuzzling her ear and neck.

Liz hummed softly and hugged Raymond, including with her legs.

“Raymond, that was…wow. It felt soooo good.” Liz said, feeling awestruck.

“It sure did.” He said.

They looked at each other and smiled. Red swiped Lizzie’s hair back from her sweaty forehead. She looked extra radiant and he wanted to draw her like this, but he was too tired. He decided to just live in the moment and commit this special experience to memory instead of putting it on paper.

“Baby…” Red began.

“Hm?” Liz responded as she ran her fingers up and down his back.

“Will you…stay here with me tonight, in my bed and have breakfast with me in the morning? I realize tomorrow evening’s class is going to be _excruciatingly_ awkward. You can drop the course if you want, although it would be a shame because you’re a talented artist.” Red rambled nervously.

Liz smirked amusedly as she listened, then she was finally able to respond as he paused.

“Yes I’ll stay here with you, and _no_ , I’m not dropping the course. I love the course, and I want you to keep teaching me and inspiring me.” Liz said.

“Okay.” He said, then he kissed her.

Liz felt Raymond slowly pull out and she enjoyed the warm sensation. It almost made her horny all over again. They sat up on the blanket and she felt a warm gush from her opening. She moved and looked down at the semen stain forming on the blanket.

“Um…” Liz said in surprise; she didn’t realize that would happen. The other time she had sex, it was with a condom.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. I’ll wash the blanket, don’t worry about it.” Red said, standing up and offering his hand to her.

“Okay.” She said, then she took his hand and stood up.

“I’ll show you where the bathroom is, and my bedroom.” He said softly.

Liz smiled and nodded, then she followed Raymond through the house and down the hallway. He turned the bathroom light on to give her the brief tour and then they went into the bedroom, where he turned the lamp on. Liz took in the clean, spacious, soothing, impressive bedroom.

“This is so nice. Okay, I’ll just use the bathroom first, then I’ll be right back.” Liz said excitedly.

She ran off to the bathroom and went pee, then she washed and dried her hands and returned to the bedroom. Raymond went and used the bathroom, then he came back and turned the lamp off. They both got under the blankets and she was thrilled when he moved closer and put his arm around her to cuddle. She turned around so that he spooned her and she put her hand on his arm. They sighed contentedly at the same time, and Liz giggled.

“Night, Raymond.” Liz said.

“Night, Lizzie.” Red said.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. The Day After

Liz awoke suddenly as she realized she was in an unfamiliar place. In an instant, everything rushed back to her and she recalled her passionate night with Raymond in his studio. She was in his bed and could feel his warm body next to her. Liz smiled to herself and tried not to squeal excitedly. Red woke up and his heart began racing as he remembered last night. He opened his eyes and saw Lizzie in his bed, facing away from him. He looked at her bare back and butt; he’d draw that delectable butt in his next portrait. Red moved closer and embraced Lizzie from behind; she giggled and caressed his arm as he put it around her waist.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Red said.

“Yeah I just woke up. Good morning!” Liz said excitedly.

“Good morning.” He said, then he nuzzled his face into her hair.

Red breathed in the scent of Lizzie’s hair and he sighed contentedly.

“How are you feeling?” Red asked.

“Happy.” Liz said.

“Good. Me too, sweetheart.” He said.

Liz snuggled backwards into Raymond, revelling in the feel of his warm naked body against her.

“Mmm. What are we drawing in class tonight?” Liz asked eagerly.

“I’ve spoiled you enough, Lizzie. It’s a surprise.” Red said.

Lizzie wriggled and turned around to gape at him; she was in disbelief that he was trying to lay down ground rules _now_ of all times.

“The course outline said something about photos?” Liz said, trying to find out the lesson.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Red said, smirking.

“ _Raymond_.” She whined.

He just chuckled. Liz knew how she could make him talk. She straddled him and got face to face, looking into his eyes.

“Please, Raymond?” Liz purred, gently humping him.

“Ohh god…” Red said breathily in pleasure.

Liz liked that response; she also liked the feel of him becoming more firm against her, stimulating her clit better.

“We’ll…do a drawing from a photo. Photo realism…” He said weakly.

“Mm that’s exciting…” She moaned breathily.

“I’ve never had a student get so excited about my class plans.” He said amusedly.

Liz giggled and kissed Raymond’s neck.

“You get me excited.” She purred.

Red grasped Lizzie’s hips and pulled her down against his rock hard cock; she mewled softly.

“Let’s do it again, Raymond.” Liz said breathily.

“Yes…” Red moaned as they pressed together.

Red watched Lizzie lift up and position his cock; she blushed and bit her lip as she pushed down onto him. He slowly entered her and she gradually took him deeper until she was fully on him as far as she could go. She brought herself more upright and put her hands on his upper abdomen for support.

“Oh…baby…mmm.” Red groaned as Lizzie gently moved up and down.

Liz was new to this position, but she was enjoying being able to experiment; she could tell Raymond was thoroughly enjoying it, too. They breathed heavier and found the perfect rhythm. Lizmewled in pleasure as Raymond held her hips, guiding her movements. With his strong grasp, she was able to relax more and she suddenly felt her pleasure spiking.

“Oh my _god_.” Liz moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Liz felt an intense, mind-numbing pleasure that reverberated through her body. It came and went, and she wanted more of it. Red noticed that Lizzie tilted her head back, trembled and moaned weakly. He thought she was coming, but then he realized he was rubbing her g-spot. She probably never experienced this before. Red kept repeating the motion and sure enough, Lizzie kept quivering and mewling louder than before. Her breath caught and she’d tense up, on the verge of climaxing but not quite there yet; she’d go back to rocking her hips, seeking more of that ecstasy. It was the sexiest, most adorable thing he’d ever experienced.

Liz was lost in bliss; the world around her didn’t exist, it was just their bodies and that sensation. Raymond was doing something to her. Whatever it was, it made her weak, tingly, warm and fuzzy inside. She involuntarily moaned and cried out as he thrust into her. Liz didn’t have control over her body anymore; it was overtaken by this exquisite orgasmic pleasure.

“R-Ray…” Liz panted, clawing at Raymond.

“Mmm. Yes. Come for me, baby.” Red said breathlessly.

“Mm!” She whined.

Red moved Lizzie with his hands, helping her go faster so that she was bouncing up and down on his cock. She gasped and then cried out louder than either of them were expecting. Liz was in the midst of an earth-shattering orgasm when she felt Raymond buck up into her as deep as he could. She felt a slight throbbing inside her as he came. Red gushed warmly into Lizzie as her walls gripped him tightly. He added to his pleasure by watching her; her cheeks were flushed, her hair was tousled and she looked enraptured. He looked down at her sexy hips and where their bodies connected.

“Ohhhh Lizzie.” Red sighed in satisfaction; he put his head back on the pillow.

Liz still felt her inner muscles tensing on Raymond every now and then, and she shivered with the last of her immense pleasure and gratification.

“I’ve never…I didn’t know it could feel like that…” Liz said dazedly.

Red smiled and looked at Lizzie.

“I think we found your g-spot.” He said, lightly stroking her thighs on either side of him.

“Really? Wow.” She said.

“Indeed.” He said, smirking amusedly.

Liz arched her back and wriggled around on Raymond.

“Mm that feels good…” She said.

“You can keep going, baby. Do what feels good.” He encouraged.

Lizzie shyly kept moving on him. She moaned softly. Liz was indulging in the very warm, wet sensation; she also wanted to keep Raymond inside her for as long as possible. She loved him and loved this intimacy.

“Do you want to come again, Lizzie?” Red asked lustfully.

“Yeah.” She purred.

Red ground his hips for Lizzie, slipping against her walls and bumping against her clit. She took a few gasping breaths and then she whimpered as she orgasmed. As she relaxed, she looked at him with an awestruck expression. Liz gently leaned forward and put her hands on either side of Raymond’s head. She marvelled at him for a few moments, then she kissed him. She didn’t really want to part from him yet but she was getting hungry for breakfast. Liz slowly lifted up and got off Raymond, then she grabbed some tissues and put them between her legs to tidy up. She put those tissues inside some other ones and placed them in the wastebasket.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then get an apple.” Liz said.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll start making coffee and toast.” Red said, getting out of bed.

Liz went into the bathroom, went pee and tidied up some more, then she washed and dried her hands. She came out and went into Raymond’s studio for an apple from the bowl of fruit. She bit into the apple as she walked around to the other side of the easel. Liz admired Raymond’s ‘Forbidden Fruit’ portrait, which she didn’t even see last night because they’d started making love. Red threw some boxers on and washed his hands, then he turned the coffeemaker on. He found Lizzie in the studio, standing naked and eating an apple as she viewed his drawing of her. He smiled. His shy student was coming out of her shell.

“Do you like this one?” Red asked.

“I love it. And I love what we did afterwards…” Liz said adoringly.

“Me too.” He said.

Red approached Lizzie and she offered him a bite of her apple, so he took one. She leaned against him and he put his arm around her.

“I’ll get my robe so you can warm up. And the toast should be done now. Do you drink coffee?” He said.

“Yeah, I have it at breakfast but that’s it.” She said.

Red smiled as he learned something about Lizzie.

“Okay. Come through to the kitchen.” He said, then he went and fetched his robe from the bedroom closet.

Liz put on the soft flannel housecoat and smiled; it smelled clean, cozy and very much like Raymond. They sat at the island in the kitchen and had breakfast, then they showered together. They managed to keep their hands off each other during the shower. Liz put her sweater, jeans and socks on, and put her bra and panties in her tote bag of art supplies. Raymond drove her home so she could change clothes and they could arrive at class separately that evening.

“I miss you already, but I’ll act normal in class.” Liz said.

“I miss you already, too. I’ll try to act normal in class.” Red said wryly.

“Okay. See you later, Raymond.” She said.

“Right. See you in class, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz glanced around, then she quickly leaned over and kissed Raymond on the cheek before getting out of the car. She waved to him and went into her residence building. Red sighed and felt lovestruck again; Lizzie had immediately stolen his heart when she first dropped all her pencils in class. He smiled to himself as he drove back home to finish preparing for class.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was even more nervous and excited than usual as she entered the art classroom.

“Hi Raymond.” Liz said shyly.

“Hi Lizzie. How are you?” Red said.

“Good! How are you?” She said.

“Very good.” He said, gazing into her eyes.

She smiled happily and sat at the easel closest to him. The other students came in and sat down.

“Hello everyone, welcome back. This class, we’re going to test ourselves on our photo realism. Let’s see how closely our drawing matches the photo we choose. The photo can be from your phone or computer, or I’ve got magazines to choose from. To make our drawings more exact, in can help to put these clear acetate gridlines over the photo and then lightly draw a grid on our paper. That way, we can perfectly match what’s going in each square. I’ll go around and help you with it, just let me know when you’ve got your photo ready.” Red said.

The students eagerly searched through their phones and the magazines for something they wanted to draw. Liz already knew what she wanted to draw; after Raymond told her the plan for this evening’s class, she chose a photo of her with her dad. She brought it from the photo album she kept in her room. Red noticed that Lizzie was a little more prepared than the other students and he felt guilty for telling her the details of the class earlier, but she’d forced it out of him. He felt hot under the collar all of a sudden.

“You brought a photo?” A classmate asked.

“Yeah, I saw that we were doing photo realism and brought one just in case we’d have a choice of what to draw.” Liz said, keeping her secret well hidden.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” The classmate said wryly.

Liz just chuckled and glanced at Raymond, who gave her a smile; he looked a bit relieved.

“I’m ready to make a grid.” Liz said to him.

“Great. Okay.” Red said, then he took an acetate sheet with gridlines over to Lizzie.

“We’ll tape this down overtop of the photo. Don’t worry, the tape won’t touch the photo itself.” Red said, holding the photo in place on the top of her easel.

He placed the acetate over it and taped it so it was secure.

“There. Now, take your ruler and make a similar grid, very lightly with your pencil. The one on your paper can be smaller or larger, depending on the scale you want to do. Once you’ve drawn the grid, you can refer to each square and draw what’s inside it. At the end, you can erase your gridlines.” Red explained.

“Okay, thanks!” Liz said eagerly.

“You’re welcome…” Red said, almost calling her sweetheart.

Red went to help the other students with theirs. When the class was almost finished, he walked around and viewed their drawings.

“That puppy is _adorable_.” Red said.

“Thanks, my parents just adopted him a few weeks ago.” The student said.

Red complimented the students on their drawings, which were very close to the photos. He stood near Lizzie and studied the photo; she was smiling broadly and there was a man around the same age as him, looking just as happy.

“Really nice picture. Looks like a happy moment.” Red said.

“Thanks. That’s my dad. We took this when I got my university acceptance letter.” Liz said proudly.

“Wonderful.” Red said; _C_ _hrist, I’m the same age as her dad,_ he thought.

Red gave the students their grades on sticky notes, then they left. Lizzie of course lagged behind, smiling cutely at him.

“Um…Raymond…” Liz began.

“Yes Lizzie?” Red probed gently.

Lizzie glanced around to make sure they were alone, like she had a big secret to tell him. She stepped closer.

“Um…do you want to come to my room?” She asked timidly.

“Oh, uh…” He said, hesitating.

“My room’s right next to the entrance, we could sneak inside before anyone sees us.” She said.

The idea intrigued him.

“…It’s quite risky.” He said.

Lizzie just gazed hopefully at him, biting her lip.

“Okay, I’ll come with you, but we’ll have to make sure no one’s around.” He said; it was hopeless trying to resist her. He couldn’t do it.

“Okay!” She said excitedly.

They gathered up their belongings, then Red turned the lights off and locked the classroom door. Liz walked quickly with Raymond because she couldn’t contain her excitement. She also wanted to get there quickly. When they arrived at the Oceanview student residence building, they could see through the glass front door and large glass windows. One student was in the lobby, but then he went into his room. It was now or never. Liz got her key ready, opened the front door and unlocked her room door as fast as possible. She speedily opened it and pulled Raymond in with her.

“We made it!” Liz laughed excitedly.

“Shhh.” Red responded, but he was smirking amusedly.

Liz stepped close to Raymond and gave him a quick kiss, then she rummaged through her art supplies bag.

“I’ll just put my photo away, safe and sound.” She said.

“Alright, sweetheart.” He said softly; Lizzie carefully placed the photo back in her album and put it back in her drawer.

Red took in the surroundings.

“You have your own bathroom in here?!” Red asked incredulously.

“Yeah, isn’t that awesome?!” Liz said; not all the residences had this feature.

“It’s incredible. When I went to university, we had a roommate and shared a bathroom with everyone on that floor. We actually had bunk beds, can you believe that?” He said.

Liz laughed amusedly.

“You’re cute.” Liz said.

“Oh, thank you.” Red said in surprise.

“Let’s get comfy and eat pop tarts.” She said.

She laughed when Raymond gave her a puzzled look. She took out a package of strawberry pop tarts and ripped it open.

“Here. I like to eat them without toasting them.” She said.

“Hm. This will be a new experience for me.” He said comically.

Liz and Raymond sat on her bed and each ate a pop tart.

“This is actually really tasty.” He said.

Liz cracked up laughing.

“I know!” She said.

In this cute, funny moment, they fell a little deeper in love with each other. When they were finished their unconventional snack, Liz put the package in the wastebasket, then they took their shoes off. She gave Raymond a coy look.

“Let’s get undressed.” Liz said.

“Okay.” Red said, smiling gently.

They looked at each other as they took their clothes off; once they were naked, Liz got into bed first, then Raymond slid into bed. He lightly caressed her cheek and lovingly studied her face.

“Hmm. No drawing tonight…but I’m still going to do a portrait with your butt showing. I need to draw your butt.” Red said lightheartedly.

Liz giggled.

“You will, don’t worry. I’ll keep posing for you.” She said.

“Lovely.” He said.

They leaned closer and kissed. After a few soft kisses, things started heating up. Liz put her leg over Raymond and tried to feel his cock between her legs. He took the hint and got on top of her, pressing his hardening member against her sensitive centre. Raymond felt so good, she could easily climax like this, but she wanted him inside her. They kissed passionately while they urgently humped each other, then Liz whimpered impatiently.

“I want to make you come inside me.” Liz said breathily.

“Mm. Lizzie…” Red rumbled.

Red positioned his tip at her opening and gently pressed into her. They both moaned; Lizzie’s hands rubbed his back and she arched up when he went deeper.

“Oh, Raymond…” She breathed.

He nuzzled into her neck and began thrusting steadily. Lizzie was becoming wetter and gliding tightly over his cock, driving him crazy. They breathed heavily and moved faster, with Lizzie pulling his lower back.

“Oh!” Liz mewled.

“Shh…softly, baby…” Red said soothingly.

“Mm…” She moaned quietly.

Liz felt so naughty for having sex with her professor, in her dorm room of all places, but it added to the thrill. They had to be sneaky and be as quiet as possible so they didn’t disturb her neighbours. Raymond put more weight on her and pressed against her body, causing gentle stimulation of her clit as their bodies rocked together. She wrapped her legs around him and held him tightly, grinding her hips to meet his thrusts. Red was enraptured by the feel of Lizzie tightening around him, and the sweet little sounds she made next to his ear.

“I’m going to…come soon…” Red breathed.

Liz took a breath and whimpered softly; she began tensing up and a few moments later, she reached her orgasm. Red thrust several more times, squeezing into Lizzie’s tense walls, then he moaned breathily as he started coming. They both felt him filling her up with his warm semen as they writhed in pleasure together. They became so slippery, Liz had a second orgasm from the sensation, much to Raymond’s delight. When she relaxed and opened her eyes, he was looking at her and smiling. She blushed lightly.

“God, Lizzie, that felt amazing. You’re so sexy.” Red said, nuzzling close to her ear.

“Thanks. You’re sexy, too. When I first saw you, I was like wow, I have a hot professor.” Liz said.

He chuckled and kissed her.

“Thanks.” He said.

Liz felt Raymond slip out of her and she moaned softly at the feeling.

“It always turns me on again…” She explained.

“ _Oh_. Well, just let me recuperate for a while.” He said, getting comfy next to her.

Liz giggled and they snuggled closer to each other.

“Night, Raymond.” Liz said quietly.

“Night, baby.” Red said, then he embraced Lizzie as she nestled into him.

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Unforgettable Weekend Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slower update! Thanks for reading! :)

The next morning, Liz woke up feeling so happy, warm and cozy with Raymond in her dorm room bed. She pulled the blankets up and snuggled closer to him, and he stirred.

“Hello, beautiful.” Red said as he woke up to Lizzie’s cuddles.

“Hi, handsome.” Liz said, smiling happily.

They heard students in the hallway outside her door, and Red felt guilty; he was in his student’s room, in her bed. But Lizzie was far more than just his student; she meant the world to him. He pulled her closer and held her in his embrace. She hummed softly as she enjoyed the strong hug, then they looked at each other.

“It’s Saturday morning. Let’s stay in bed for a while longer.” Liz said.

“Alright, sweetheart.” Red said quietly.

Liz smiled and rested her cheek on Raymond’s shoulder. She put her hand on his chest and relished the feel of his chest hair and warm skin. She was excited about being with this amazing, smart, sexy, funny man. Liz could hardly believe it; her professor was her boyfriend. As naughty and unusual as that was, it felt great and she couldn’t be happier. Red was amused when Lizzie put her nose on his chest.

“Mm you smell good.” Liz said.

“Thanks.” Red said, smirking.

Lizzie’s nose travelled up to his neck, then she moaned.

“I take it you like my aftershave even better than my soap.” Red said.

She giggled.

“Your aftershave is extra sexy.” Liz said.

“Hm. I’m glad you like it.” He said.

“Raymond...I don’t have any homework this weekend…are you busy over the weekend?” She said.

“No I’m not busy. I would literally just go get groceries, watch TV and draw all weekend.” He said wryly.

“Can I come over and…stay with you? I’ll bring some clothes, and my laptop so I can email my dad to keep in touch.” She said.

“Sure, I’d love to have you there, Lizzie. May I draw another portrait of you?” He said.

“Of course!” She said happily.

“Lovely.” He said.

Liz sighed contentedly and rested on Raymond’s shoulder again for a little while. She was counting her lucky stars that 1) she had Raymond as a boyfriend, 2) she had her own en suite bathroom with a shower stall and 3) she could shower with Raymond in her private bathroom and see his naked body again.

“Wanna shower with me?” She said.

Red was pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” He said.

“Okay. And then do you want to have pop tarts for breakfast or go out to eat?” She said.

“Let’s have pop tarts. You got me hooked on them.” He said, smiling.

“Okay.” She said giddily, then she kissed him.

They got out of bed and went into her en suite bathroom. Liz turned the water on and stepped into the shower stall, then Raymond joined her. They were smiling nervously and excitedly at each other as this was a new experience together. They washed up, all the while furtively glancing at one another’s bodies. Red thoroughly enjoyed watching Lizzie close her eyes and rinse off. The lather and water cascaded over her beautiful pert breasts, and she tilted her head back. He waited until she opened her eyes, then he leaned in and kissed her. Liz smiled at the sweet surprise kiss from Raymond. They finished their shower and then Liz fetched a clean spare towel for Raymond. They sat on the bed, naked but covered by the sheet, eating un-toasted pop tarts. Afterwards, they got dressed and Liz packed some things including her computer, then she listened at the door. She peeked out into the hallway to see if the coast was clear. It was, so Raymond rushed out the front door of the building while she locked up, then she joined him on the walk to his car.

Red got into his car with Lizzie, and she smiled and giggled excitedly. He smiled in return; he felt just as excited as she did. They were going to spend the weekend together at his house, with all the portrait-drawing and noisy lovemaking they wanted. They wouldn’t have to sneak around, although the sneaky naughtiness was thrilling last night. Red opened the gate and parked in his driveway, then he and Lizzie went into the house.

“You can put your bag in the bedroom, sweetheart.” Red said, walking with Lizzie down the hall.

“Thanks!” Liz said excitedly.

They went into the bedroom and Liz placed her bag of clothes and things on the floor against the wall.

“I should email my dad.” Liz said, picking up her laptop; Raymond looked nervous.

“I’ll just say hi and tell him I’m having a relaxing weekend.” She explained.

“Alright.” He said, looking relieved.

Liz smiled and sat on the bed with her computer as Raymond took his shoes off and settled in. She emailed her dad, then she got a quick reply, telling her to enjoy her time off from schoolwork. She wrote back to say “I will!” very enthusiastically, then she closed her laptop and put it back in her bag. Liz went and found Raymond in the kitchen, making a fruit salad since all they had for breakfast was pop tarts.

“After our snack, do you want to draw me, Raymond?” Liz asked.

“I’d _love_ to. I feel like I’m having withdrawal symptoms.” Red said wryly; he craved drawing Lizzie’s beautiful nude body.

Liz gaped at him, feeling extremely flattered.

“Okay.” She giggled.

Red found it adorable that Lizzie stood close to him, almost leaning against his arm as he prepared the mango for their fruit salad. She watched raptly and enjoyed being close to him.

“I hope you like mango.” Red said.

“Is that what it is? I’ve never had mango.” Liz said.

“Oh, here, try it…” He said, holding a piece up to her mouth.

Liz shyly ate the piece of mango from Raymond’s hand, and she was thrilled by the invigorating tropical flavour; she felt like it was an aphrodisiac, especially since he fed it to her.

“Oh wow…” Liz said softly.

Red smiled.

“You like it?” Red asked, pleased with her response.

“Mm. Yeah, it’s so good.” She said.

Red was somewhat aroused by Lizzie’s tiny moan of enjoyment. He offered another piece at her lips and she took it, this time less shyly; she put her lips slightly over the tips of his thumb and finger. She moaned quietly again. They gazed into each other’s eyes for several moments as they revelled in the romance of the situation. Red was tempted to just carry Lizzie into his bedroom and make love to her, but they needed a nutritious snack and he needed to draw her. Making love would wait until later.

“…Try cutting into it here.” Red said, handing Lizzie the knife.

Liz attempted to slice the mango but nothing happened; she gave Raymond a puzzled look.

“That’s the ‘stone’ of the fruit. Weird, isn’t it? That’s why I cut it the way I did.” He said, teaching Lizzie the intricacies of the mango fruit.

“Cool. I didn’t know that.” She said, eager to learn as always; Raymond was so smart and experienced.

They enjoyed their fruit salad and made small talk, then Liz followed Raymond into his studio and she took her clothes off. She was getting less shy about it now, because she loved the way he looked at her and the way he drew her.

“Where do you want me?” Liz asked, smirking slightly.

“Hm. This time, I’m going to draw your sexy butt. I’d like you to lay on your front, on the settee…I’ll just turn the settee this way a little bit…okay.” Red said, adjusting the furniture.

Liz crawled onto the settee and laid down on her front; she was facing away from Raymond. She wished she could watch him draw, but she knew he’d been wanting to capture this pose—and her butt. She got goosebumps when Raymond gently moved her hair away from the back of her neck, off to the side.

“God, you’re gorgeous…” Red said quietly; Lizzie smiled and blushed very lightly under his gaze.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He said softly.

Red couldn’t resist; he knelt down and gave her a kiss on the lips, then one on her cheek.

“Okay…now stay like that.” Red said gently.

“Okay.” Liz said; she fell deeper in love with Raymond after those sweet kisses. Her heart was soaring as she stayed in that pose for him.

Red went behind his easel and began sketching Lizzie’s outline, and the outline of the settee. He could see a bit of her face at this angle, her beautiful back and delectable butt. Her legs with her ankles leisurely crossed. Red could almost get a peek of Lizzie’s intimate area because of the way her legs were posed, and it was turning him on. She was overwhelming him with her beauty, youth, innocence, yet also her sexuality. He began drawing feverishly, not only inspired but wanting to finish so he could kiss her, touch her, feel her again. Liz listened intently to what sounded like frenzied scribbling on the page for a while, then it stopped. She heard a few more pencil strokes and soft swipes, probably as Raymond put the finishing touches on and smudged the graphite to create his perfect shading. She eagerly awaited his announcement, which came a short while later.

“All done, Lizzie. It’s beautiful, just like you.” Red said.

“Aww thank you. Can I see?” Liz said, breaking out of the pose.

“Of course.” He said.

Liz walked over to Raymond as he still sat on the stool behind his easel. She smiled as she studied the portrait.

“I love it. Hmm…I’ve never seen my butt at this angle before.” She said, smirking.

“I love it too. And I love seeing your butt at that angle.” He said.

They chuckled and Liz leaned in to kiss Raymond. The kiss quickly turned passionate and urgent; she reached down and rubbed the bulge in his trousers. They breathed heavier and Liz undid Raymond’s belt, then his trouser button and zipper.

“Mm…Lizzie…my hands are covered in graphite.” Red said as Lizzie urgently tugged his trousers open.

“You don’t need your hands…” Liz said breathily, pulling his cock out of his underwear.

Liz knelt down in front of Raymond, between his legs, and she eagerly guided his cock to her lips; she took him into her mouth.

“Ohhh…” Red sighed in pleasure.

Liz was thrilled with that response; she must be doing something right. She’d never done this before, but she followed her instincts and tried to mimic what he would feel during sex. Liz gently moved up and down Raymond’s shaft, making him harder. She was immensely gratified when he became fully erect, so she whimpered excitedly.

“Oh, _Lizzie_ …” Red moaned breathily.

Red held onto the stool so that he wouldn’t lean too far back; he looked down at Lizzie between his legs, slowly moving up and down. She was blushing and she had a lustful, gratified expression as she pleasured him. She experimented with different movements and depths. Liz noticed that Raymond shifted slightly and made a throaty sound when she tried sucking the head of his cock. This turned her on and encouraged her, so she did that for a while, until he was nudging into her mouth to get more. Liz took Raymond deeper into her mouth again and went faster. He moaned and lightly petted her hair. It suddenly occurred to her that she was naked, giving her professor a blowjob. She’d never felt so naughty in her entire life.

Red heard and felt Lizzie moan, and she began enthusiastically bobbing up and down. She seemed to be getting more aroused along with him; her fingertips lightly pressed into his thighs. She gave him quick strokes, with her lips held tight around his cock. Lizzie whimpered and gently clawed at his thighs while she went faster.

“…I’m…gonna come…” Red said intensely as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

“Mm!” Liz responded excitedly.

Liz increased her efforts, wanting to make Raymond come in her mouth. She eagerly awaited it and wondered when it would happen. She didn’t know it, but she would get clues. Liz continued quickly moving up and down and several moments later, she felt Raymond get even harder. He tensed up and breathed heavily; she felt his cock throb, then his warm salty semen spurted into her mouth over and over again. Her own pleasure skyrocketed and she almost climaxed with him. Liz tasted another slight gush, then Raymond moaned softly and relaxed. Red felt Lizzie’s warm mouth very slowly move up to his tip; she sucked him gently, causing him to shiver, then she released him. Lizzie looked up at him in astonishment, which was cute.

“I almost came with you.” Liz said lustfully.

“I’ll make you come, baby.” Red said; he put himself back in his underwear and helped Lizzie up.

Red guided Lizzie over to the settee and had her sit down.

“Open your legs, sweetheart.” He said.

Lizzie opened her legs.

“Lean back a bit. I’ll return the favour.” He said, kneeling in front of her.

Lizzie leaned back, then he put his mouth over her delicate folds. She was wet and her clit was already hard; her thighs trembled and closed a little as he licked her.

“Mm…Raymond…oh _yes_ …” Liz purred quietly.

Liz melted back into the settee and clutched it while Raymond’s tongue continuously stimulated her clit. She was steadily climbing to the peak. Red was almost hard again from the taste of Lizzie and the sweet little sounds she was making. Her breathing was heavy and she’d whimper every now and then; he loved the way her whimpers were getting more intense as she got closer to climaxing.

“Oh Raymond…oh god…” Liz chanted.

That was music to Red’s ears; he sucked her clit, then rubbed it with the tip of his tongue, then went back to sucking it. Lizzie was quivering and gasping for breath. When he flicked her clit with his tongue again, she mewled and almost closed her legs on him as she orgasmed. He continued gently kissing and licking her as she rode the waves of pleasure. Liz felt relieved after her orgasm, but she also still felt aroused. Raymond did that to her; she wanted him badly, even after a satisfying orgasm.

“Mmm…more…please. I’m so horny.” Liz said breathily.

“Do you want my cock, baby? I’m hard again.” Red said lustfully.

“Yes!” She breathed.

Red swiftly grabbed a thick blanket and put it on the floor, then he took his trousers, socks and underwear off while Lizzie laid down on the blanket. She propped up on her elbows to watch him get naked as he nearly ripped his shirt and undershirt off, then she laid back and spread her legs for him. Liz gazed lustfully at Raymond as he got on top of her, and she felt the warm rounded head of his cock against her inner lips. He gently nudged her, which drove her crazy.

“Ohh yeah…I’m ready.” Liz moaned in bliss.

Raymond entered her and slowly glided inside, filling her up. Liz arched and moaned softly as he paused; she rubbed his back and he nuzzled her ear. She felt him pull back and gently go in deep again. She kept getting wetter, so he started thrusting at a steady pace.

“Mm! It feels so good…” Liz said breathily.

“ _Yes_ …oh god, Lizzie…” Red said quietly next to her ear.

Liz mewled as Raymond’s thrusting got faster. He gently gyrated while going in and out, stimulating her walls and hitting her g-spot. She pressed her hands against his back, holding him close and feeling his muscles working. Red felt Lizzie tensing up and tightening around him; he thrust faster and she panted for breath. Her tiny whimpers sounded blissful and her pleasure increased his own. Her silky walls were very slippery and tightly pumping his cock. Lizzie was pulling his lower back and rocking her hips, trying to meet his thrusts. Red was pleasantly surprised by how excited Lizzie was and how much pleasure she was getting. Before him, she only had sex once and now she couldn’t get enough. He made her tremble, whine, and claw at him in ecstasy. Indeed, Liz was a trembling mess thanks to Raymond. She’d never had such amazing sensations before being with him, and she was hooked. She was weak with pleasure, so close to the top. Raymond switched to very quick, shallower thrusts.

“Oh, _Raymond!!_ ” Liz called out.

Red groaned in response; the shallow thrusts were tipping them both over the edge. He was stimulating Lizzie’s sensitive opening and hitting her g-spot while she tightly squeezed over the head of his cock and the sensitive spot just past it. They became frantic and breathless. Lizzie arched up and took a few gasping breaths, then she cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red groaned loudly as she clamped down on him. He felt the intense pleasure overtake him and he came, gushing and pulsating inside her. Liz writhed as the waves of bliss still surged through her body; she was extremely gratified that Raymond was coming inside her. She moaned softly and held him tightly, then they gradually relaxed. Raymond lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She was mesmerized as always.

“Sweetheart, that was…incredible.” Red said quietly.

“Yeah!” Liz agreed wholeheartedly.

“What got you so riled up?” He asked amusedly.

Liz giggled.

“I dunno. You always get me riled up.” She said, smiling.

“Hm.” He responded, intrigued.

“I wanted to try…um…doing that to you, then I got even _more_ horny.” She said, blushing lightly.

“So that was your first time giving oral sex?” He asked.

Lizzie shyly nodded.

“Oh baby…it felt amazing.” Red said adoringly, then he kissed her a few times.

She smiled proudly while he petted the side of her head. He moved slightly and she giggled.

“That kinda tickles…I’m extra sensitive down there…” Liz said.

“You’re adorable…and irresistible…mm…” Red said between kissing Lizzie.

“Thank—mm—you.” She said, getting another kiss.

They smiled gently at each other, then Red slowly slipped out of Lizzie, causing another pleasurable sensation to her. He rolled onto the blanket, close beside her.

“Raymond, what’s this portrait called? Did you name it?” Liz asked, snuggling up to him.

“I haven’t come up with it yet. I got distracted…” Red said, full of innuendo.

Liz chuckled and waited to hear the title.

“I think I’ll call it ‘the delectable butt’.” He said humorously.

“You can’t call it that!” She said incredulously.

“Alright, I’m just kidding. This one will be…’Lovely Lizzie’.” He said.

“Aww.” She responded.

“Is that better?” He asked indulgently.

“Yes!” She said.

Liz felt Raymond’s arm pull her closer, pressing her tightly to his side. She rested on his shoulder and they cuddled on the blanket on his studio floor for quite some time.

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Unforgettable Weekend Part Two

After cuddling for a long time on the blanket in Raymond’s studio, Liz joined him in the kitchen, where they had an early supper together. They were clothed again and chatting over pasta; they were also smiling at each other a lot.

“Seeing as I always tell you ahead of time…next class, we’re going to do something different: an abstract painting!” Red said.

“Cool! What kind of paints? The acrylic set you listed in the course outline?” Liz said eagerly.

“You guessed it.” He said, smiling.

“Awesome. Can you show me some examples of abstract paintings? I’m not really sure what to do.” She said.

“Of course. I have lots of art books, as you probably noticed. I’ll show you a chapter on abstracts.” He said.

Lizzie smiled excitedly.

“Thanks.” She said.

“No problem.” He said.

Once they were finished supper, they loaded the dishwasher and went into the living room. Liz watched Raymond search his bookshelf for the art book. He put his reading glasses on, which she found adorable, then he took the book off the shelf. He absentmindedly flipped through the soft cover book as he came to sit beside her on the sofa. She gazed adoringly at him as he tried to find the examples he was looking for. Red came upon the chapter on abstract paintings, so he held it open and looked at Lizzie. He was puzzled because she was grinning and staring at him.

“What?” Red asked.

“You’re so cute and sexy in your glasses. I love it when you’re concentrating on something, too. You look extra sweet.” Liz said.

“Oh. Thank you.” He said, feeling very flattered.

Red forgot what he was doing for several moments, then he remembered to hand the book over to Lizzie so she could study the abstracts. He observed Lizzie while she perused the chapter and he realized he’d never been this much in love before. He saw her lips curve into a smile, then she gave him a sidelong glance.

“I can tell you’re watching me.” Liz said, smiling.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Red said.

She turned to look at him.

“It’s okay. I like when you look at me.” She said.

“Hm.” He responded, gazing into her eyes.

“I like looking at you, too. I can’t take my eyes off you, especially when you’re teaching…” She said.

“Oh.” He said, pleasantly surprised.

“You’re very charismatic. And super hot.” She said.

Red chuckled.

“Thanks, Lizzie.” Red said.

“I bet lots of students have crushes on you…” Liz said.

“There have been some students over the years who have looked a little dazed and lovestruck in my class, but none of them have caught my attention in return… _no one_ has caught my attention as much as you, Lizzie. In this case, I think _I’m_ the one who’s dazed and lovestruck…” He said.

Liz was overwhelmed by this revelation; her heart swelled. She held the book on her lap and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. She hummed softly into the kiss, feeling pure joy and love. Once they started kissing, it nearly always progressed into a heated make-out session, so they moved closer to each other. Liz put her hands on Raymond’s chest and lightly grasped his shirt. She forgot about the book, and it slid off her lap onto the floor as she tried to get closer to him. They paused the kiss.

“Sorry.” Liz said, picking up the book.

“It’s quite alright.” Red said; he took off his glasses, which were steaming up.

They put their items on the coffee table and resumed their passionate kissing. Red reclined against the back of the sofa, then Lizzie eagerly straddled his lap. She blushed a little as she realized how forward she was being.

“I wanna rub against you, like this…” Liz purred as she gently humped him.

“Ohh…yes, do it, baby.” Red enthusiastically consented.

Lizzie gave him the sweetest, sexiest little giggle at his response; she put her hands on his cheeks and started kissing him again. Her hips rocked and she rubbed herself more firmly against his erection as he became fully hard. Lizzie whimpered quietly; they stopped kissing to breathe heavier. The dry humping felt great, but Liz found herself craving skin-on-skin contact.

“Raymond…can we do this naked?” Liz said breathily.

Red was surprised.

“Yeah, of course. Why don’t we go into the bedroom?” Red said.

“Okay.” She said, then she got up and quickly led the way into the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Liz excitedly bit her lip and stripped her clothes off while feasting her eyes on Raymond, who was also getting naked. He then laid on his back on the bed, so she crawled on top of him and pressed her sensitive flesh against his hard shaft.

“Mmm. That’s better.” Liz moaned.

“It sure is.” Red said intensely as Lizzie humped him.

“Oh…it feels…oh god…” She said breathily, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Red moaned as Lizzie pressed firmly on his cock, going up and down against his shaft. She then moved forward a bit and rubbed her clit on his tip. Liz trembled and whimpered as she felt Raymond’s fluid; her clit was lubricated by it and she glided against the head of his cock. She was about to orgasm when she decided she wanted him inside her again. Liz was so incredibly aroused, she was soaking wet and so was Raymond. She lifted up and guided his tip to her opening, then she pushed down, causing him to easily slip inside.

“Fuck…” Red muttered in bliss; he felt Lizzie’s slick walls welcoming him, surrounding his cock and easily taking him deeper.

“Mm…Raymond…I can’t get enough of you.” Liz purred.

“I can’t…get enough of you either…” He said breathily.

Liz moaned and put her hands on Raymond’s chest; she brought herself upright and began riding him. His hands went up her thighs, then took hold of her hips, which thrilled her. They moved quickly already, since they were extremely aroused and needing satisfaction. Red found the perfect rhythm with Lizzie. He guided her by the hips while she went up and down on his cock. They were both breathing heavily and concentrating on reaching the peak. Lizzie was whimpering quietly and closing her eyes. He watched her blissful expression, her flushed cheeks, her beautiful breasts. She was tightening around him and becoming frantic, so he helped her move faster.

“Oh!” Liz mewled; Raymond was pulling her down as he thrust up into her, giving her the most exquisite lubricated friction.

“Yeah, you like that…” Red said lustfully.

“Mm!” She whimpered; she wasn’t able to speak anymore.

Several moments later, Liz reached a mind-blowing orgasm and so did Raymond. He groaned and bucked his hips, then he held her down on him as he emptied into her. She felt herself clamping down on his cock with each wave of ecstasy. Red felt like he came a _lot_ , and the intense pleasure lasted a long time. He caught his breath, and he watched Lizzie shiver and arch her back with what seemed to be a miniature orgasm. It was the most adorable thing ever. She was full of adorable little surprises. She opened her eyes and looked down at him in awe.

“That was amazing.” Liz said.

“It was.” Red said.

Liz leaned forward and kissed him.

“Raymond, can we have a bath together?” She asked, excited by the romantic prospect.

“You’re full of lovely ideas. Yes, I have a huge tub and I’d love to share it with you.” He said.

They kissed again, then Liz gently got off Raymond. She used some tissues to tidy herself, then she followed him into the bathroom, where he ran the bath. It was indeed a huge tub, with shallow ledges for seats and some jacuzzi jets. When it was full and Red was satisfied with the temperature, he took Lizzie’s hand and helped her into it, then he joined her. They sat down on ledges across from each other and smiled.

“This is soooo nice!” Liz said happily.

“Yes, it is. I don’t use it much. I’m glad you suggested it.” Red said, smiling; his lofty jacuzzi tub was finally being put to good use.

They smiled at each other some more and relaxed as the warm water soothed them.

“I wish I had some waterproof paper and a pencil.” Red mused.

Liz chuckled.

“Why? You’d draw in the bath tub?” Liz said amusedly.

“I’d draw _you_ in the bath tub…” He said suavely.

“Oh…” She said, then she gave him a coy smile.

“I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful, and I’m such a visual person…I like to see and watch…” He said.

The water was quite warm, but Lizzie’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink when he said that.

“Thank you. I like to see and watch, too. Actually…um…could I draw a nude portrait of _you_?” Liz said.

Red was astonished; his mouth dropped open.

“I won’t show it to anyone! And it might not be as good as your drawings, but—“ Liz was saying nervously.

“Yes.” Red interrupted.

“Huh?” She asked in disbelief.

“I said yes.” He said humorously.

“Oh, awesome. Okay. Can I do it tomorrow?” She said.

“Sure.” He said.

“Cool! I’ll keep it a secret, I promise. And it doesn’t have to be…explicit, like, full frontal…although, I’d really like that.” She said.

Red smirked.

“Whatever you’d like to do is fine, Lizzie. But yes, I’d appreciate the secrecy.” Red said.

“Of course.” Liz said.

Red turned the jets on and Lizzie closed her eyes in relaxation; she sank down further, enjoying the massaging jets on her back.

“Don’t fall asleep, sweetheart.” Red said.

“Hm.” Liz moaned tiredly.

“Okay, it’s time for bed.” He said.

“Hm. Okay.” She said, easily persuaded.

They got out and dried off with big fluffy towels, then Liz blow-dried her hair. She went into the bedroom with Raymond and got into bed with him. They snuggled together and soon fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a leisurely Sunday breakfast, Liz and Raymond went into his studio after she timidly reminded him that she wanted to draw him today. He seemed at ease and even amused by the situation as he took his clothes off. She was more nervous than he was.

“Alright, how should I pose?” Red asked, now standing naked in the middle of the studio.

Liz was distractedly staring at him for a few moments before bringing her attention back to the task.

“Oh, um…could you please lay on your back on the settee, with your head on the cushion?” Liz said.

“Certainly.” He said, then he got into position.

“Okay…can I touch you, to move you a little bit?” She asked shyly.

“Of course.” He said.

Liz nervously grasped Raymond’s wrist and moved his arm so that it rested on the settee at his side. She brought his one knee up, against the back of the settee and left the other almost straight. She surveyed him and for a moment, she considered positioning his penis, but decided against it.

“Do you need me to adjust myself?” Red asked amusedly.

“No no, it’s perfect.” Liz said embarrassedly.

“Oh, it’s never been called ‘perfect’ before…” He said flirtatiously.

Liz laughed.

“It really _is_ perfect…but it’s also in the perfect position for the drawing.” She said, then she went behind the easel.

“…Raymond, you have to stop smirking.” She added, noticing his smug smirk.

“Sorry.” He said, then he tried to put on a straight face.

Liz began drawing Raymond; this was an excellent drawing exercise, plus it was wonderful to have this opportunity to view him this way, reclining nude on the settee. The drawing started to get easier as she was more inspired and lost in thought. She was happily preoccupied with thoughts of Raymond, how he made her feel, how he was her professor and her secret lover, her secret boyfriend. She never imagined this would happen when she came to university, but it was the most fantastic unexpected thing she’d ever experienced. Red was very relaxed as Lizzie took her time drawing him; he was in a reverie, pondering their beautiful relationship. He still found it somewhat hard to believe that he was in love with one of his students and they were secretly seeing each other. He was being completely truthful when he said none of his other students caught his eye. Lizzie had turned his world upside down in the most pleasant way.

It took quite a while, but Liz was finally finished her nude portrait of Raymond.

“It’s all done. Do you want to see it? I dunno if you’ll like it, but…I like it.” Liz said.

Red smiled and got up from the settee, then he went to view the portrait. It was a surprisingly accomplished drawing, once again showing her talent. Lizzie nervously awaited his reaction.

“I love it—and no, I’m not just saying that.” Red said, smiling.

“Phew! Okay, good.” Liz said in relief.

“I look relaxed. I think you gave me a bit too much credit in terms of my muscles.” He said amusedly, studying the picture.

“I drew you exactly like in real life.” She said indignantly.

Red chuckled.

“Seriously. Look, you’ve got muscles here on the side of your abs…the outside of your thigh…and your arm here.” Liz said, touching each area to illustrate her point—and to indulge herself in touching him.

Red chuckled delightedly.

“Okay, okay, I’m just teasing.” Red said.

“Good,” Liz said, then she stood up from the stool, “and I love touching your biceps…”

Red was highly amused when Lizzie put her hands on his biceps. He flexed for her as a joke but she seemed to get truly aroused by it.

“Ooh.” She said softly.

“I had no idea you were so…incredibly turned on by my physique…” He said somewhat smugly.

She giggled.

“Well, I _am_.” She said.

“Hmm. Perhaps I should stay naked all day and let you enjoy the view.” He joked.

“Yeah, but if you stay naked, I’ll want to touch you and make love all day long.” She said.

“You say that like it’s a negative thing.” He quipped.

Liz smirked.

“We’d get exhausted.” She said.

“Probably. But it would be fun…” He said.

Liz raked her eyes over Raymond’s body, then she looked into his eyes again.

“How about we both stay naked, in bed, all day?” Liz said.

“That’s a great idea.” Red said softly, then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

(To Be Continued…)


	9. Insatiable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really slow update. My life has been chaotic and it got in the way of my Lizzington inspiration and writing!

Liz followed Raymond into his bedroom and watched him lie down on the bed, still naked. She smiled coyly, then she took all her clothes off while he watched intently. Once she was naked, she crawled onto the large bed and approached Raymond. Liz studied his face, surveyed his body, then looked into his eyes. She leaned in and their lips met, lightly brushing over each other in a soft, erotic manner. Red reached for Lizzie’s waist and gently coaxed her closer as they kissed; he rubbed her back and she ran her hand over his head. They paused to look at each other.

“I never expected to fall in love with my student, especially at this point in my life…” Red said.

Liz was stunned for a moment; she had to process this declaration of love.

“I never expected to fall in love with my professor when I came to university.” Liz said.

They smiled gently at each other and Red petted Lizzie’s head for a moment; he rested his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

“I love you, Lizzie.” Red said, now more confidently.

“I love you too, Raymond.” Liz said earnestly.

Liz ran her fingertips down Raymond’s chest and worked her way down to his manhood. She lightly moved her fingertips upwards along his shaft. She watched his face and he looked enticed and lustful. Liz looked down and watched Raymond’s cock slowly become erect as she grasped and stroked it. She felt herself becoming extremely aroused as she revelled in the warm, silky, weighty feel of his cock in her hand. She was staring lustfully while she pleasured him.

“…Lizzie…” Red sighed in pleasure.

“Mm…does that feel good?” Liz purred.

“ _Yes_.” He said quietly.

“It feels good to me, too. You’re turning me on so much…I’m getting really wet…” She said lustfully.

Red groaned weakly in response.

“Let me satisfy you.” Red rumbled.

“Mmm. Yes. Get on top of me.” Liz said.

Red eagerly got on top of Lizzie; she blushed lightly as she seemed to think she was being too demanding.

“It’s okay to tell me what you want, baby. In fact, I prefer it.” Red said.

Lizzie smiled shyly.

“Okay.” She said.

Red smirked at Lizzie’s cute, coy expression.

“Tell me what you want…” He said in a low voice.

Lizzie’s eyes fluttered shut when he lightly nudged her slippery opening with his tip.

“I want…you inside me…” She purred weakly.

“Mm.” He responded, then he gently pressed inside her.

“Ohh…Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily, arching up as he entered her.

“Yeah, sweetheart. It’s so good.” Red said intensely as she surrounded him.

“ _Yes!_ ” She mewled.

Red paused to let Lizzie adjust to having him deep inside; he kissed her cheek and nuzzled the side of her face. He listened to her heavy breathing and revelled in the feel of her hands rubbing his back. She moaned quietly and began writhing, rocking her hips, so he started thrusting. The sound of Lizzie’s soft whimpers drove him crazy. Liz was in bliss as Raymond’s cock glided in and out. They were both impressed by how wet she was.

“Oh, you needed this didn’t you baby…” Red said, feeling Lizzie practically gushing on him.

“Yes!” Liz breathed.

Liz felt Raymond thrust faster and he was slipping against her walls so exquisitely, she was closing in on a climax already. She felt him rubbing her g-spot, causing overwhelming tingles of pleasure throughout her body. She clutched his back tightly. Red could tell Lizzie was on the verge of orgasming; he kept this pace and movement because she clearly loved it. She whimpered and whined in ecstasy while he drove into her. Lizzie’s walls gripped his cock very tightly, then she cried out with her orgasm. Red was immensely gratified by bringing Lizzie to the peak; he was also being tightly pumped by her slick walls. He soon unravelled too, and he moaned as he spurted inside her.

Liz was still horny after her orgasm because Raymond just turned her on that much. She was aroused by having him come inside her, as well as her lingering pleasure.

“Can you please keep going for a bit?” Liz asked timidly.

“Yes, baby…” Red said breathily, then he slipped in and out of her.

“Oh god…” She moaned weakly, writhing beneath him.

Liz was enraptured by the warm slippery sensation and the gentle thrusts as Raymond softened inside her. She arched up against him and he put more weight on her, which she loved. Red kept going, and he listened to Lizzie’s quick breaths. She whimpered quietly a few times, then she writhed as she had another orgasm. Afterwards, she sighed in satisfaction and they looked at each other.

“I wanna keep doing this while I’m here. It’s already Monday tomorrow.” Liz said, almost pouting.

“I know, sweetheart. We’ll enjoy the rest of the weekend, don’t worry.” Red said.

They kissed each other softly and romantically for several moments before parting.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After an amazing weekend with Raymond at his house, full of almost non-stop lovemaking, Liz was resting on her bed in her dorm room. It was Monday and she had to do some reading to prepare for her boring history class the next day, but it could wait. She took a nap and had a snack, then she finally cracked open the book and managed to read the chapter in one sitting. Liz felt lonely on her own, after spending so much time with Raymond on the weekend. She missed him already. She opened her bottom dresser drawer and took out the nude portrait of him that she drew yesterday; she brought it with her as she laid down on the bed. Liz gazed at the drawing and started becoming aroused. She lustfully stared at his body, from his biceps that she loved touching, to his cock, which gave her pleasures she never knew existed.

Liz pulled her jeans and panties down to her ankles, and she let her knees fall open widely. She looked at the drawing of Raymond as she began lightly pressing in circles on her clit. The drawing wasn’t enough; she wanted to at least hear his voice. Liz quickly got up and took her bottoms off, then she grabbed her phone and called Raymond as she got back on the bed. She felt a bit nervous, since she’d never had phone sex before; her knees were together as the phone rang.

“Hello?” Red answered.

“Hi Raymond, it’s Lizzie. I miss you.” Liz said.

“Oh, I miss you too, sweetheart.” He said.

“Are you busy?” She asked.

“No, what’s up?” He said.

“…Are you alone?” She asked.

“Yeah, I was reading in my living room.” He said.

“With your reading glasses on?” She purred.

“…Yes.” He said, astonished by Lizzie’s sultry tone.

“Mmm.” Liz moaned lustfully; she pictured Raymond in his cute, sexy glasses while she opened her legs.

“The _sound_ of you…What are you doing, baby?” Red said, intrigued.

Liz pressed her fingers against her clit and made little circles.

“Touching myself…” Liz purred.

“ _Oh_ …” Red responded interestedly.

“Yeah. I miss you, and I can’t wait for your class…” She said breathily.

Red noticed his erection straining against his clothes all of a sudden.

“Wow, Lizzie…you’re driving me crazy.” Red said.

Red heard a sweet little whimper in response; he unzipped his trousers, reached in and pulled out his cock.

“I’m stroking myself now, baby.” He rumbled.

Liz almost climaxed just from hearing him say that.

“Ohhh…yeah…” She moaned breathily.

“Are you wet, Lizzie?” He asked lustfully.

“Yes,” She purred, “I’m putting two fingers inside now…I wish…it was you.”

“Christ.” He muttered, now tightly pumping just past the head of his cock.

Liz moaned at the sound of Raymond losing control because of her.

“Go faster. I wanna hear you come.” She said as she thrust her fingers in and out.

Raymond sighed and breathed harder.

“Raymond, I’m gushing on my fingers…I’m picturing you fucking me…” She said, spurring him on.

“Oh fuck…” He whispered.

Liz was thrilled; Raymond’s breathing was ragged and she could picture him quickly pumping his cock, which brought her closer to the peak, too. She could tell from his breathing that he was close. She took her fingers out and rubbed her clit with her lubricated fingertips. She mewled softly.

“ _Lizzie_.” Red groaned, then he came powerfully, with his semen shooting out onto his clothes and probably the sofa.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered intensely, then she went over the edge into her climax.

Red listened to Lizzie’s heavy breathing and soft moans as she rode the waves of pleasure; his cock twitched and he shuddered as he stroked it a few more times. They both relaxed and caught their breath.

“My goodness, Lizzie. I’ve made quite the mess…” Red said, looking down at his clothes.

She giggled into the phone.

“Naughty girl.” He said, smirking.

“Yeah.” She agreed shamelessly.

“I feel the same way, sweetheart, just so you know. I miss you already. We spent the whole weekend together but I can’t wait to see you again either.” He confessed.

“Aww, you’re sweet. I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” He said softly.

“Can’t we see each other before class this week?” She asked.

Red considered it for a few moments.

“Well, it would be risky to be frequently seen together on campus, but we could come here to my place…would you like that?” Red said.

“Yeah!” Liz said.

“Alright. How about you let me know when you’re free, because you’ve got other classes and assignments to deal with.” He said.

“Okay!” She said happily.

They both smiled and listened intently for a moment.

“I’ll get all my homework done tomorrow, and then I’ll be free Wednesday.” Liz said decisively.

“Great! Just pick a time. I’ll be done my advanced class in the morning. Now, I should get tidied up…” Red said.

Liz chuckled.

“Okay. I’ll let you go for now. Bye.” Liz said, smiling naughtily.

“Okay. Talk to you soon, sweetheart. Bye.” Red said.

They hung up and smiled to themselves. Liz felt giddy and excited, while Red felt a bit silly for making a mess of his shirt and trousers.

(To Be Continued…)


	10. Hot Date

The next day, Liz was leaving her boring history lecture with a few classmates and she was surprised to see Raymond, carrying a coffee and some books. They paused and smiled at each other. They had to be discreet, but they could say hi at least.

“Hi Professor Reddington.” Liz said happily.

“Hello, Lizzie, how’s it going?” Red said.

“Good, you?” She said, smiling broadly at him.

“Good, thanks. Well…see you next class.” He said.

“Yep!” She said.

They carried on walking in their respective directions and Liz got a few smiles from her classmates.

“What does he teach? I’d like to take his course…” Shelly said suggestively.

Liz chuckled.

“First year art.” Liz said.

“Hm.” Shelly responded thoughtfully.

When Liz returned to her dorm room, she laid out books, highlighters, and her computer so that she could get all her homework done. She and Raymond had a date tomorrow. She worked at a feverish pace like a stellar student and bookworm, and she was almost finished when her phone rang.

“Hello?” Liz answered.

“Butterball! It’s good to hear your voice.” Sam said.

“Hi Dad! What’s up?” She said happily.

“Nothing much, I just missed you. How’s everything going? Do you like your courses?” He said.

“I miss you too, but I’m fine. I love my courses! Well, some of them, anyway.” She said.

“What about that random one you signed up for…art, right?” He said.

Sam was amused and curious when Lizzie giggled girlishly all of a sudden.

“I _love_ it. I think I’ll keep taking art classes.” Liz said.

“Oh, that’s cool. Are you gonna change your major?” Sam said.

Liz laughed.

“No, but maybe I could minor in art. I really love it.” She said.

“…You sound really happy, sweetie. I’m glad to hear it, but I’m wondering…did you meet a guy? You sound lovestruck.” He said.

Liz hesitated; she was completely incapable of lying to her dad, which was a real downfall as a young woman having a relationship with her professor.

“Well, there is… _someone_ …but I’m not gonna say any more than that right now, Dad.” Liz said.

“I see. That sounds mysterious…but as long as you’re happy and everything’s okay, then that’s fine. Maybe you can introduce me to this special someone later on.” Sam said.

Liz smiled.

“Okay. Thanks, Daddy. Everything’s okay with you, too?” She said.

“Yep, I’m fine. Working and trying to keep busy as an empty-nester.” He said wryly.

“Aww.” She responded.

Sam chuckled.

“I’m okay, don’t worry. Well, I just wanted to say hi and check in with you. I’ll let you get back to your studies. I hope you _are_ studying and not just partying.” He said.

“I’m a very good student!” She said humorously.

“That’s my girl! Bye for now, sweetie.” He said.

“Bye, Daddy.” She said, then they hung up.

Liz was indeed a very good student; she immediately got back to work and finished her readings and assignments. Afterwards, she stretched and put everything away, then she went and had supper in the cafeteria. Once Liz got back in her room, she called Raymond to set a time for their date.

“Hello?” Red answered.

“Hi Raymond, it’s Lizzie.” Liz said.

“Hi, sweetheart. It was good seeing you earlier.” He said.

“Yeah, it was good to see you, too. You looked busy.” She said.

“I was going to a colleague’s office to exchange books with him. He had some that I needed and vice versa. Where were you headed?” He said.

“Cool. I had my history class and then I went to my room and did all my homework so that I’ll be free tomorrow for our date. You’re still free, right?” She said.

“I’m still free, baby.” He said soothingly.

“Good. Um, would twelve-thirty work? Can you pick me up?” She said.

“That would be perfect. I’ll pick you up in the parking lot next to your building, okay?” He said.

“Awesome. Thanks, Raymond. I miss you.” She said.

“I miss you too, Lizzie.” He said softly.

“What are you doing now?” She asked.

“You’re not going to be naughty and make me mess up my clothes again, are you?” He said flirtatiously.

Red heard Lizzie giggle delightedly into the phone.

“No, I was just asking.” She said.

“Hm. Well, I’ve had supper, so I’m just going to read for a bit and watch TV, then get to bed. I have one of my advanced lectures early in the morning.” He said.

Liz was smiling gently as she listened to Raymond and pictured him being cozy in his living room.

“I love you.” Liz said dreamily.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Red said, smiling.

“I can’t wait to see you again.” She said.

“Likewise. When you come here tomorrow, how about you stay overnight and all the way up to our class time?” He suggested.

“I’d love to! I’ll bring some clothes and stuff.” She said.

“Alright, sounds good.” He said.

“I’ll let you go. See you tomorrow at twelve-thirty!” She said.

“I’ll be there. Have a good night, Lizzie.” He said.

“Night, Raymond.” She said, then they hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was finally time for Liz to meet Raymond, so she took a bag of clothes and things, closed and locked her door and rushed outside to the parking lot. Red smiled when he saw Lizzie approaching the car wearing an olive green jacket and black woolly slouchy hat. She got into the passenger seat and gave him a quick kiss.

“Hi! I missed you.” Liz said.

“Hi sweetheart, I missed you too. You look adorable.” Red said as she put her bag down by her feet.

“Oh, thank you! I was cold. It’s chilly today.” She said.

“Yeah, it is.” He said, smiling.

Red turned the heater up for Lizzie and they drove to his house. When they went inside, she took her jacket and hat off, then she stepped close in front of him, smiling in a coy manner.

“I dreamt about you last night…” Liz said.

“ _Really_ …?” Red said, intrigued.

“Mhm.” She responded coyly.

“What was I doing?” He asked.

Liz put her hands on Raymond’s chest and stepped closer.

“We were alone in the classroom…and you were kissing me. You had your hand between my legs…you almost made me come, but I woke up.” Liz said softly.

“Oh, wow…” Red said lustfully as he gazed into Lizzie’s eyes.

“I’m really horny today…” She purred.

“Mm. You didn’t…satisfy yourself after the dream?” He said.

“No, I waited for you.” She said.

“Ohhh Lizzie.” He said lustfully, then he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Liz rubbed the back of Raymond’s neck and held him close as they kissed hungrily. She hummed softly and they breathed heavily; Raymond grasped her hips and pulled her against the hard bulge in his trousers. She whimpered in pleasure and longing. Red rumbled lustfully.

“Let me take you to bed.” Red said.

“Yeah.” Liz said eagerly, then she held his hand as they walked into the bedroom.

They both quickly got out of their clothes and met on the bed, resuming their passionate kissing as they laid down. Liz closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft warm kiss Raymond was giving her on her throat. She tilted her head back, giving him better access; his hand caressed her breasts as he continued kissing her neck. She moaned softly as Raymond lavished her with romance and pleasure. Liz was concentrating on every sensation he was giving her, including the lovely scent of his aftershave. His hand travelled down her abdomen, down her pubic hair, then cupped her sensitive flesh. Raymond’s hand was warm, large and very skilled; she spread her legs wider and moaned breathily as he gently pressed in circles on her clit. One of his fingertips also lightly pressed in circles on her inner lips. His fingertip became wet and slippery as he rubbed there, going between her delicate inner lips.

“Is this like your dream?” Red rumbled in her ear.

“Better…” Liz breathed.

Red was thrilled with that response. He kept gently going in circles, stimulating Lizzie’s hardening clit and her opening at the same time. She was breathing heavily and lost in concentration as he coaxed her closer to the peak. Red stayed at a slow pace until Lizzie squirmed and whimpered somewhat impatiently. He smirked slightly and nuzzled her cheek, then he moved his fingers quickly back and forth on her clit. His middle fingertip was still further down, almost vibrating against her slippery opening as he gave her clit continuous stimulation. Lizzie panted and mewled breathlessly; she was tense and clutching the bed for several moments, then the most sexual, beautiful moan sounded from her throat as she orgasmed. Red slowed his movements, going back to gentle circles as she rode the waves of pleasure. Liz felt her orgasm go on for longer than when she played with herself; Raymond was amazing. She eventually slumped relaxedly and smiled in satisfaction.

“Mmm that felt so good. Way better than in my dream.” Liz said in awe.

Red smiled and felt a bit smug; he kissed her.

“You’re gorgeous. I love watching you orgasm.” Red said.

“Thanks.” She giggled coyly.

Red felt Lizzie’s fingers and thumb wrap around his cock; she began eagerly moving her hand up and down.

“I wanna make you come like this. I wanna watch.” Liz said lustfully.

“Mm…naughty girl…” Red said, although approvingly, then he turned onto his back.

Liz now had better leverage and a better view. She feasted her eyes on Raymond’s rock-hard cock and her hand moving over it. It turned her on all over again.

“Is this good?” Liz asked.

Red almost smirked; Lizzie was an eager student in every way.

“God yes.” Red said breathily.

Red closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Lizzie’s hand encircling the head of his cock, rubbing it and going down over it, making it feel like he was entering her over and over again. He groaned in bliss and bucked up into her hand, then she went faster. Liz was enthralled; she loved giving Raymond so much pleasure and she loved watching him like this. She watched the rapid rise and fall of his abs and chest as he breathed heavily, she watched the look of ecstasy on his face, and the clear fluid beading on his tip. Liz lustfully swiped over his tip and used the fluid to lubricate her strokes. Raymond moaned and squirmed; he became more tense, and he swore under his breath. Red felt Lizzie’s grasp tightly, smoothly pumping his cock. She instinctively gave him shorter, faster strokes, and she found that extra sensitive spot under the head of his cock.

“Ohh yes…right there…” Red said breathlessly.

Liz was ecstatic. She stayed there, pumping Raymond’s favourite spot and he became frantic. He thrust into her hand without rhythm, then he groaned loudly and his semen spurted out. The sight almost made her climax again; she felt the warm fluid go over her hand and it went onto his abs. It kept coming, but eventually it dribbled over her finger and stopped. Red was awestruck and extremely satisfied; he caught his breath and looked over at Lizzie, who was excitedly biting her lip.

“Wow.” Red said.

Liz giggled happily.

“You’re so sexy, Raymond. I loved it.” Liz purred.

She thought it was cute when Raymond shivered as she slid her hand up over his tip to release him. Red noticed that Lizzie looked lustful and she was staring longingly at him.

“Do you want more, baby?” Red asked.

She gave him a coy look.

“Yeah…” She said shyly.

Red moved down and guided Lizzie’s thighs open, then he put his mouth over her delicate folds. She mewled and tensed up as he licked and sucked her clit, which was already hard and extremely sensitive. He felt her legs shaking and he grasped her hips as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh! God, Raymond!” Liz whined.

Red felt Lizzie’s body quake as she reached her orgasm; it was adorable. She moaned and trembled for several long moments, then she became too sensitive and pulled back from him, so he stopped.

“Is that better, sweetheart?” Red asked indulgently.

“Yes!” Liz said exhaustedly.

Red smirked and pulled Lizzie to his side for a long cuddle session.

(To Be Continued…)


	11. Extra Lesson

Liz woke up, realizing she’d dozed off for a nap. She was in Raymond’s bed, but he wasn’t there, so she stretched and went to find him. She found him in his studio, sitting naked on the stool, working on something.

“Hi.” Liz said softly as she stepped into the studio doorway.

“Hi sweetheart, I let you have a nap while I worked.” Red said, appreciatively surveying her nude body.

“Whatcha working on?” Liz said, approaching Raymond at his easel.

“An abstract painting. I was inspired by the theme for next class, and showing you the examples in the book.” He said.

Liz leaned over his shoulder and inspected the blobs and streaks of acrylic paint.

“Wow, I love the colours. Do I have those in my set from the campus store?” Liz said.

Red smiled.

“Yes, you have this exact set, I just mixed them.” Red said.

“So cool.” She said quietly as she studied the painting.

Red enjoyed the compliment and he watched Lizzie take in every square inch of the painting.

“I dunno if I’ll be able to do abstract painting tomorrow in class.” Liz said.

“Sure you will. There aren’t any rules, other than it has to be abstract rather than a defined representation of something.” Red said.

Lizzie still looked hesitant; he took her hand and put his paintbrush in it, to her surprise.

“Here, add some blue blobs.” Red said.

Lizzie gave him a shocked look.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t! I’ll ruin it.” Liz said.

“No you won’t.” Red said.

“No really, it’s perfect the way it is.” She said.

“A few more blobs won’t hurt.” He said amusedly.

Lizzie shook her head adamantly.

“No, it’ll be ruined.” She insisted.

Red smirked and guided her hand towards the canvas. Lizzie gasped and turned away; she couldn’t look at the ‘ruining’ of his painting as he forced her to add a blue blob with the paint brush.

“Get in there…oh, it needs some over here.” Red said, having fun being spontaneous.

Liz was horrified, but she knew Raymond was being playful and he didn’t care about the painting. He kept making her dot blue blobs on the canvas.

“Okay, that’s enough!” She squealed humorously.

They both laughed and he let go of her hand.

“It looks even better now.” Red said.

Liz gave him a very skeptical look.

“Did you learn anything from that?” Red asked.

“I learned not to get too close when you’re working on a painting!” Liz said lightheartedly.

He chuckled.

“Abstract is about free expression, letting loose and doing whatever comes to you. There are no lines to colour in, no shapes, no perspective…just do what you want.” He said.

Liz studied her professor and committed the lesson to memory.

“Okay.” She said.

“Come here, sweetheart.” He said, coaxing Lizzie to sit on his lap.

The fact that they were both naked was quite distracting, but Red wanted to let Lizzie practice what she just learned. He guided her paintbrush again, putting it in a dollop of yellow paint on the palette and touching the brush to the canvas. He gently led Lizzie in making some interesting brush strokes, causing the yellow to mix with the blue, graduating into green.

“There…now just do what you feel like doing…” Red said quietly behind Lizzie’s ear.

When Raymond let go of her hand, Liz got brave and dipped her paintbrush in red. She began pushing the brush against the canvas, blending with the blue to create beautiful purple splotches. She felt Raymond’s hands come up her tummy and cup her breasts while he placed kisses into her hair. He very gently caressed her breasts, then he moved her hair over her shoulder and kissed her upper back. Her paintbrush hovered over the canvas.

“I can’t concentrate…” Liz purred softly.

“Mm.” Red responded as he kissed her shoulder.

Liz smiled and managed to add a few more purple blobs, but then she felt Raymond’s hands on her hips. He pulled her back and she felt his erection against her butt cheek.

“I love what you’re doing. Keep going while I make love to you.” Red said breathily.

Liz nearly dropped the paintbrush.

“Okay.” She agreed, although she couldn’t fathom how she would continue painting.

Red used his left hand—the paint-free hand—to reach between Lizzie’s thighs and pleasure her. She moaned quietly, then she distractedly picked up more red paint on her brush. He watched around her shoulder as she created splashes of red, turning into purple and pink over his blue and white paint. It was gorgeous, especially because she was creating it while he pleasured her. He felt her becoming slippery against his fingers and she was breathing heavier. Liz was ready for Raymond, so she squirmed on his lap.

“I’m ready.” Liz said.

“Mmm, alright baby.” Red said lustfully.

Red helped Lizzie up, then he positioned himself and guided her back down, this time slowly entering her.

“Oh, Raymond…” Liz moaned weakly.

Liz felt him stretching her, gently nudging and rocking with her until he was deep inside. She somehow managed to add more to the painting; there was something beautiful about working on it together, especially while he was inside her. Raymond held her hips strongly and helped her move on him while he ground his hips.

“Mm…” Liz whimpered softly.

She heard a low throaty sound from Raymond. Her paintbrush went in short strokes, going from red and purple to pink as she strayed into the white painted areas. As her pleasure increased and she became impatient about painting, she tapped the brush on the canvas, creating a few dots, then she gave up on it. She rode Raymond as best she could in their unusual position on his artist’s stool and concentrated on reaching the climax. Red felt Lizzie lean forward; she lightly held the sides of the easel and moved up and down as much as she could. He thrust faster while holding onto her hips.

“Mm! Ray!” Liz whimpered breathlessly.

Red groaned breathily and went even faster. They were both gasping for breath and closing in on the peak. Liz felt the exquisite first wave of her orgasm, and she heard Raymond grunt and moan. They both stayed still as they came at the same time. Red emptied into Lizzie, then he sighed and caught his breath. They were sweaty and tired out from the hard work of making love in a difficult position. It had been amazingly fun, though. Liz couldn’t lean back on Raymond, so she gently got off him and stood up. She turned around and looked at him, feeling like she was wearing a goofy smirk.

“That was amazing. I’ve never thought of painting while having sex.” Liz said.

Red smirked and handed her a clean dry wash cloth from the supplies table. She shyly put it between her legs.

“What can I say, I’m the creative type.” Red said.

Liz giggled, then she finished tidying herself with the cloth.

“I’m sweating like crazy. Want to have a shower with me?” Liz said.

“Yeah. But first, take a look at what you created. I love it.” Red said, looking at the painting behind her.

Liz turned around and viewed the painting again with fresh eyes. She’d definitely changed it and left her mark on it, but it looked pretty cool.

“It’s not bad.” She said.

“I think it’s fantastic. Now, let’s go shower.” He said, getting up and ushering her out of the studio.

After showering and having a snack, they were dressed in comfy pyjamas and sitting on the sofa together with the TV on quietly in the background. Liz was leaning on Raymond and he was lightly rubbing her hand.

“I still can’t believe you were single, before me.” Liz said dreamily.

Red laughed amusedly.

“It had been quite a while, actually. I didn’t meet anyone I wanted to be with. My past relationships just weren’t…I don’t know…like what we have. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, Lizzie. I’m glad I didn’t settle, and I waited for you to come along.” Red said.

“I love you.” Liz said.

“I love you too.” He said.

Red leaned down and kissed Lizzie on the nose as she rested on his shoulder. She smiled.

“I couldn’t believe you were single, either.” Red said.

Liz giggled slightly.

“I wasn’t interested in dating in high school, and I only had sex that one time, with my guy friend before coming here. I’m glad I waited for you to come along, too.” Liz said.

“You’re sweet.” Red said, then he kissed her on the head.

They stared at the TV for a while, relaxing against one another.

“How are your other courses going? Do you have midterms coming up?” Red asked.

“They’re pretty good. I’ve gotten good grades so far. I have midterms in every course except yours.” Liz said, smiling.

“I’m glad I give you a bit of a break, anyway.” He said.

“Yeah. You spoil me.” She said.

“Good. I love spoiling you.” He said.

They chuckled and Liz nuzzled against Raymond’s shoulder. Liz was lost in thought for a while, recalling their lovemaking in his studio.

“I think I’ve got a taste for abstract painting now. I think I’ll do fine in tomorrow’s class.” Liz said.

Red laughed delightedly.

“Wonderful.” Red said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz and Raymond pulled into the parking lot of the building where their classroom was. They shared one final quick kiss before going separately to the classroom. Liz meandered around the long way while Raymond went and opened the classroom to set up like he usually did. Liz arrived just as her classmates were coming down the hall; she went in and claimed the easel closest to Raymond, of course.

“Welcome back, everyone. Today we’re going to have fun with abstract painting, so get your acrylics out.” Red said.

Liz began blushing as Raymond put their collaborative painting on display at the front. He loved that painting, but she was embarrassed because they’d worked on it while having sex. Red gave Lizzie a subtle reassuring smile as the other students focused on getting their supplies ready.

“This is an example of an abstract painting full of expression, spontaneity and a few surprises.” Red said, pointing to the painting he and Lizzie did together.

Liz was trying to cool down, but her cheeks still felt very warm.

“The colours go from cool to warm…the brush strokes become more frenzied…and finally we have these hastily painted dots in a kind of climax…” Red said, describing the painting.

Liz wanted to go hide somewhere. The dots certainly did occur in a kind of climax; she added them right before Raymond gave her a mind-blowing orgasm while they screwed in his studio.

“Did you do that painting, Professor?” One student asked.

“Yes, but I had some help from a collaborator.” Red said.

Liz couldn’t stop blushing, but she got started on her painting. She worked quickly and freely, having practiced the abstract style yesterday. Red strolled around occasionally, viewing the students’ paintings; they all did very well and he was proud. He gave them all high marks at the end of the class. They left their paintings on their easels to dry, and they’d collect them in tomorrow’s class. Lizzie lingered afterwards of course, and she approached him when they were alone.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Lizzie.” Red said.

“It’s okay, I just couldn’t stop thinking about…how the painting was created…” Liz said discreetly.

He nodded.

“I love it, and I love how it was created…” He said.

“Me too.” She said.

Red stepped closer to Lizzie.

“Can you come over tonight?” Red asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Liz said, smiling happily.

“Oh, that makes me very happy.” He said.

“Me too!” She said again.

They chuckled and left the classroom together, then Red drove them back to his house. They got into bed, naked, and cuddled until they fell asleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	12. Making a Mess

In the morning, Liz and Raymond had breakfast, then they showered together. After drying off, Red got an idea as he surveyed Lizzie’s naked body.

“Lizzie, I’m feeling inspired. I wonder if you’d indulge me.” Red said.

Lizzie smiled coyly.

“I’d love to indulge you.” Liz said.

“Wonderful. Come into the studio.” He said.

Liz excitedly followed Raymond into his studio and watched him go to his supplies and search through them. She admired his very attractive butt as he found a colourful little box; he then grabbed a large roll of paper and rolled it out on the floor. Liz was smiling quizzically, wondering what was going on. Raymond then turned to her.

“I’d like you to lay down on the paper, Lizzie, and I’ll trace your outline. We can fill it in afterwards. I’ll use these non-toxic finger paints, so if they get on your skin, it’s okay.” Red explained.

“Oh, okay. Sounds cool. Do you want me on my back?” Liz asked eagerly.

Raymond gave her a flirtatious smirk for a moment.

“Yes…” He said.

“Okay.” She said.

Liz got down on the floor and laid back on the paper.

“Sorry it’s so hard, it must be uncomfortable.” Red said.

Liz giggled, so he gave her a look.

“I mean the floor is a hard surface.” He clarified amusedly.

“It’s fine.” She said, smiling.

Liz had a very sexy view of Raymond from down here; she was gazing at his body while he opened the colourful containers of paint. She was biting her lip excitedly as she stared at his manhood.

“I’m going to use all the colours to do the outline so it’s kind of…psychedelic.” Red said as the idea came to him.

“Okay, cool.” Liz said interestedly.

Liz was thrilled when Raymond got on the floor and hovered over her, with their faces close as he began tracing around her head. She gazed up into his amazing green eyes; she was even more thrilled when he paused to give her a kiss. It seemed he couldn’t resist. Raymond carried on, dipping his fingers in more paint and tracing along the outside of her arm. Red reached overtop of Lizzie to trace the outline of her other arm, and he noticed her gazing admiringly at him again. He felt flattered and he stopped to kiss her once more. She hummed softly into the kiss. The sounds she made when she was in pleasure always drove him absolutely crazy; he felt himself starting to become aroused and hard. Red wanted to make some progress on his painting, however, so he got back to work.

Red traced the insides of Lizzie’s arms and each time he went along the curve of her waist, his hand brushed against her skin and she giggled quietly. He was getting a little impatient to touch her and make love, but he continued working. Liz felt Raymond trace her hips; he was taking his time and purposefully rubbing against her skin, obviously enjoying the process. She enjoyed it, too. 

“You’re beautiful…” Red said quietly as he admired her hips, pubic area and thighs.

“Thanks.” Liz said softly.

Liz felt him trace her outer legs and ticklishly go around her feet, causing her to flinch a little.

“Sorry, baby.” Red laughed.

“It’s okay.” Liz said giddily.

Then came their favourite part. Liz felt Raymond’s hand go up her inner legs and all the way up between her thighs, tantalizingly close to where she was now aching to be touched. This intimate activity had aroused her a lot. Red desperately wanted to touch Lizzie’s intimate flesh but he refrained because she wouldn’t want paint on her private area even if it were safe.

“All done the outline, sweetheart…” Red said, kneeling beside her.

Liz sat up and glanced around her at the interesting outline, which changed colours as it went.

“That’s really cool.” Liz said.

“Thank you. You’re an excellent model and inspiration.” He said.

“Thanks.” She said.

Liz looked down at her inner thighs and noticed she had orange paint on her skin. She also had green paint on her hip and blue paint on her inner arm.

“You need some paint on you, too.” Liz said, then she boldly dunked her fingers in the blue paint and swiped it on his bicep.

Raymond gave her a surprised and intrigued look. She dared to do it again; she dipped into the yellow paint and put some on his shoulder. He let her do it, but he looked like he might retaliate.

“You’re a naughty girl.” Red said.

“I know.” Liz said, smirking.

Liz got brave and poured the red paint on her hand, then she pressed her hand on his chest, leaving a red handprint.

“Right, that’s it.” Red said lightheartedly, then he poured blue paint on both of his hands and placed large handprints over Lizzie’s breasts.

She gasped and looked at him in shock.

“If you’re allowed to do it, so am I.” Red said playfully.

Liz got her revenge by putting some yellow paint on Raymond’s cheek. He got her on the nose with red paint, which she was mad about, so she splashed him with the green paint. It went all over the place, on his abdomen and even onto her own knees. Red had so much paint on his chest and abdomen, he decided to get on top of Lizzie and cover her. She squealed humorously as he shared his paint with her, smushing against her. They playfully wrestled and ended up knocking over the paints, adding to the mess. They were laughing and trying to completely cover each other in paint, until they realized how arousing it was to be naked, slippery and against one another.

“Mmm…” Liz moaned softly as Raymond settled between her thighs.

Red quickly captured Lizzie’s mouth in a passionate kiss while her paint-covered hands rubbed his back. Her inner thighs rubbed his sides as she writhed longingly. He pressed his shaft against her, stimulating her clit, and she whimpered. They were mostly paint-free down below, thankfully, but they became slippery nonetheless as he rubbed against her. She was extremely wet for him and nearly clawing his back, almost begging him. Red positioned his tip at her opening and gently nudged her.

“Is this what you want?” Red rumbled seductively.

“ _Yes!_ ” Liz mewled.

Liz moaned as Raymond slid inside her; she was extraordinarily aroused, so he easily glided all the way in. They began moving together at a steady pace, although she was slipping a little on the floor due to all the paint. Red put more weight on Lizzie and held her in place as he thrust rather urgently. They were both so horny, they needed release. Lizzie’s silky walls were slipping over his cock and becoming tighter as she got closer to climaxing.

“Ohhh baby…you feel so fucking good…” Red said lustfully.

Liz just mewled in response; she was concentrating on the exquisite lubricated friction inside her as Raymond slipped against her g-spot. She clutched his lower back and pulled him desperately while she put her legs out to the sides. Red took the hint, and thrust faster and harder for Lizzie. They heard some wet sounds and it wasn’t from paint. Lizzie was practically gushing around his cock.

“Lizzie…baby…I’m gonna come…” Red said intensely.

“Oh! Yes!” Liz whined excitedly.

Liz was close, too; she wanted them to come together. She began tensing up and getting closer to that amazing first wave. She cried out as she reached her orgasm. Liz was lost in the powerful, resounding waves of pleasure that went through her body, but she was vaguely aware of Raymond reaching the peak too. Red almost slumped on Lizzie as he came; he could feel her squeezing his cock as he throbbed and spurted inside her. Their orgasms lasted a long time, then they finally sighed with relief.

“Oh my _god_.” Liz said in satisfaction.

“Yes. Quite.” Red said breathily.

Liz giggled, then they looked at each other.

“Sorry about the mess…” Liz said sweetly.

Raymond kissed her and gave her an adoring look.

“It was fun.” He said soothingly.

She nodded shyly. He kissed her again a few times, then he gently pulled out and knelt beside her. She sat up and they both surveyed the mess on the floor as well as their bodies.

“Well, let’s go back into the shower. We have class later.” Red said.

Liz laughed delightedly at his carefree attitude. Raymond helped her up, then they wiped their feet off with a rag before going into the bathroom and showering for a second time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red drove Lizzie to campus right before class and they went separately to the classroom as they’d done yesterday evening. When she and her classmates were settled at their easels, he began the lesson.

“This time, we’re going to use a method for figuring out perspective. We’re going to trace a line with a ruler across the page like this…” Red said.

Liz relived flashes of the sexy, messy romp with her professor earlier when he said “trace a line”. She gazed dreamily at him and blushed lightly; he didn’t notice because he was demonstrating the technique.

“Okay, now everything that is below this ‘horizon line’ will appear to slant down a little and get close-up to where we are. Things at the horizon line will be straight-on, and things above the horizon line will slant backwards and upwards. I’ve done a sketch of a street view with tall buildings. Here’s where I put the horizon line. You can use this as a template to practice, or you can come up with your own scene, it’s totally fine either way. I know perspective is tricky. I get annoyed with it all the time.” Red said.

The students appreciated his leniency and honesty. They all found it difficult, but his guidance throughout the class was helpful. After class ended and they were alone, Lizzie approached him.

“Can I stay over again? I’m free all weekend, actually, unless you’re busy or something.” Liz said.

“Of course you can stay over. I’d love it if you stayed all weekend, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Okay! I’ll just go grab some clean clothes and stuff from my room, then I’ll meet you at the car.” She said.

“Great. See you in a bit.” He said.

Liz nodded excitedly, then she rushed off to her dorm room. Once she was finished packing her laptop and clothes, she left and locked her door. Liz was startled when she was approached by the residence leader, who was also a kind of peer counsellor.

“Hi Liz, haven’t seen you around much lately. Everything okay?” She asked.

“Yep! I’m doing great, actually. I’ve just been staying over at a friend’s quite a bit.” Liz said nervously but convincingly.

“Oh okay, that’s good to hear. I thought maybe you were sick or something.” The residence leader said.

“Nope, all good. I’m off to my friend’s now.” She said.

“Alright. Have a nice weekend.” The leader said.

“You too!” Liz said, then she rushed out the door.

Liz made sure the leader wasn’t watching her, then she went off to the parking lot where Raymond was waiting in his car. She got in and sighed.

“I ran into my residence leader. She thought I was sick or something ‘cause I haven’t been around.” Liz said.

“Oh. Do you need to stay here?” Red said.

“No, I just told her I’ve been staying at a friend’s and she was fine with it.” She said.

“I’m glad! That means I can have you to myself all weekend.” He said happily.

“Yeah!” She giggled.

When they arrived back at Raymond’s house, Liz put her bag in the bedroom and they got changed into pyjamas. They had a snack and watched TV together for a while before going to bed.

(To Be Continued…)


	13. Progress Report

Liz spent every weekend with Raymond at his house; she managed to study and prepare for midterms in her dorm room during the weekdays. She passed all her midterms and excelled in psychology and criminology. She didn’t have an art midterm, so they had a regular class. It was now cold outside and late in the semester. Liz and Raymond saw each other as frequently as possible, even weekdays since she would have to focus on studying for finals soon.

Liz was in Raymond’s class, eager to go home with him afterwards. This time, the students did a piece in any style of their choosing. Liz was proud of the abstract painting she created but her classmates produced very nice impressionist and cubist pieces. She worried her painting wasn’t as good, so she was relieved when Raymond placed the sticky note on her easel at the end of class. She got 99% again. When the classroom emptied, Liz approached Raymond.

“Um…Raymond…are you sure my painting deserved the high grade?” Liz asked.

“Of course I’m sure.” Red said amusedly.

“It’s just…I don’t think it was as good as the other students’ work.” She said.

“Sweetheart, you chose a different style, that’s all. You know I appreciate all styles of art and I think you’re a talented artist. Your classmates got high grades, too. It’s not just because we’re in relationship. The faculty knows my average is always sky-high in this course because I enjoy the students’ creations and their effort, and I can appreciate different styles.” He explained.

“Okay. Thanks, Raymond. I just didn’t want our relationship to affect the marks. You can give me bad marks if you need to.” Liz said.

Raymond gave her a soft chuckle.

“Alright, but I don’t think I’ll need to give you bad marks.” He said amusedly.

“Okay.” She said, smiling.

Red delighted in Lizzie’s sweet smile as she gazed at him.

“So…can I come over again this weekend?” Liz asked.

“Of course, baby. I see you’ve already got your stuff with you.” Red said happily.

“Yeah.” She said shyly.

They got bundled up and Liz smiled as she studied Raymond in his blue scarf, black wool coat and black hat.

“I love that scarf. You look so cute.” Liz said.

“Oh, thank you.” Red said.

They locked up the classroom and went out to his car, then he drove them to his house. When they arrived, they gladly went into the warmth and took their outerwear off. Red put the kettle on for hot cocoa, and as he waited for it to boil, he pondered Lizzie’s future plans. He couldn’t stand to be without her.

“Uh, Lizzie…what are your plans for the rest of your education? Are you staying here?” Red asked nervously.

“Of course I’m staying here.” Liz said earnestly; she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his upper arm.

“Oh. I’m very happy to hear that.” He said.

Liz rubbed his arm and hugged him, then they looked at each other.

“I’m gonna take more of your art classes, too. If that’s okay.” She said.

“Absolutely! I can’t wait. I think you’ll like them. What about…after you get your degree?” He said.

“Well, I _was_ planning on doing something like forensic psychology, but _now_ …I’ve decided to become an art therapist.” She said proudly.

“Wow, really? That’s great.” He said.

Lizzie smiled excitedly.

“I love psychology and art. This is the perfect way to combine them.” She said.

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart. I’m proud of you.” He said.

“Aww thanks!” She said.

They hugged, but then the kettle clicked off so Red poured the water and mixed their hot cocoa. They went into the living room and sat on the sofa together.

“Raymond, are you staying here? You seem settled here, but if you move…I want to be wherever you are…” Liz said.

“I’m staying here, baby. As long as you’re staying here with me.” Red said.

They smiled happily at each other and felt relieved now that their future together was more certain. After drinking hot cocoa and cuddling for a while, they got ready for bed. Liz sat against the headboard and opened her laptop.

“I’m just gonna email my dad.” Liz said.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Red said.

Liz typed the email, telling her dad how well she’s doing and how happy she feels. She told him she’d decided on a career in art therapy and things with her special someone were going extremely well. She told her dad maybe she could introduce her special someone to him after the semester finishes. Liz sent the email, then she closed her laptop and put it down on the floor beside the bed. She looked over at Raymond and he was sleeping; she smiled and turned the lamp off, then she cuddled up to him. He sighed and put his arm around her. Liz soon dozed off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz and Raymond sat in his studio, both drawing while listening to music. She was practicing perspective by drawing the studio itself. When she finished her sketch, she wandered over to Raymond and peeked at what he was drawing: it was a portrait of her with her sketchbook. She laughed in surprise.

“I didn’t know you were drawing me. You’re sweet.” Liz said happily.

“I can’t stop drawing you. You really are my muse, Lizzie.” Red said, adding some shading to the portrait.

Red was still concentrating on the drawing, so he was pleasantly surprised when Lizzie leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, then he finished the portrait and signed it. When he was done, Lizzie sat on his lap.

“There’s no final exam for your course, right?” Liz asked.

“That’s correct.” Red said, looking up into her eyes.

“What are we doing for the last class?” She asked.

Red smirked.

“I love how curious you are...And I can never resist spoiling the surprise when you ask me. We’re going to relax and have pizza.” Red said.

“Really? Cool!” Liz said.

“It’ll be fun. And guess what…” He said.

“What.” She said.

“When the semester finishes, on December fifteenth, we’re going to have our very own art exhibit in the campus gallery, showing all the class projects.” He said.

Liz nearly jumped off his lap in surprise; she was thrilled.

“That’s amazing! Can I invite my dad? I want him to see my art in the exhibit.” Liz said.

“Of course! He’ll be very proud.” Red said, smiling.

“I’m so excited!” She said, already imagining her art on the walls of a gallery.

Red chuckled and hugged Lizzie.

“I’ll make the announcement officially next class and I’ll give you all the details so you can invite friends and family to the exhibit. Have you ever been to the gallery on campus?” Red said.

“No. Does it have stuff in it year-round?” Liz said.

“Yes, they display work from local artists and my advanced students throughout the year. I could take you there, if you want.” He said.

“Yeah! That would be cool. Thanks.” She said.

“I’ve truly never had such an enthusiastic pupil before.” He said, marvelling at her.

They chuckled.

“I’m so glad I get to share my passion with you.” Red added.

“Mm. I love when you share your passion with me…” Liz said, full of sexual innuendo.

“Oh, do you?” He said flirtatiously as he groped her butt; she giggled.

“Yes.” She said.

Liz leaned in and kissed Raymond.

“You’re the best professor…you get me excited.” Liz said softly.

“ _Oh_ …” Red said interestedly.

They kissed again, more passionately.

“Can we go in the bedroom?” Liz asked.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Red said quietly.

Lizzie got up and held his hand as she led him into the bedroom. They undressed and got on the bed together, where they resumed their passionate kissing. Red caressed Lizzie’s breasts and ran his hand down her tummy. She opened her legs for him, so he began gently pressing in circles on her delicate flesh. He heard her breathing heavier and her clit gradually became harder under his fingers. Liz whimpered and concentrated on reaching her climax as Raymond’s fingers went faster. Red was thrilled as he watched Lizzie’s blissful expression and heard her soft little whimpers of pleasure. She was grinding her hips, moving against his fingers, then she arched up and remained tense as she orgasmed. Lizzie whined quietly and breathed heavily, then she relaxed and sighed. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked at him, so he kissed her.

Liz moaned into the kiss as she felt Raymond’s fingertip slipping between her inner lips. He kept doing it, teasing her and arousing her to the point of urgency.

“Mmm. Raymond, make love to me…” Liz purred lustfully.

“Alright, baby…here, put your butt up on the pillows…” Red said.

Red helped Lizzie get comfy so that she was on her back with her lower body slanted upwards.

“And put your legs like this…” Red said, guiding her legs up and resting them against his shoulders.

Liz was curious and excited about this new position.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Yes.” Liz said eagerly.

Liz felt the head of Raymond’s cock slip inside, making them both moan. He slid deeper, then he pulled back and began thrusting at a steady pace. Liz was relaxed and comfortable, and Raymond was hitting her g-spot on the way in. She liked this new position. Red liked this position, too; he held her legs and had the leverage to thrust quickly, building the lubricated friction as Lizzie’s tight walls slipped over his cock. She panted and became wetter, so he thrust faster.

“Oh!” Liz mewled; she was already close to climaxing.

“Mm…yeah, baby…” Red moaned breathily.

Liz clutched the sheets tightly.

“Oh god…oh god… _oh god_ …!” She chanted as she felt the mind-numbing pleasure taking hold.

Liz moaned intensely as she was overtaken by a powerful orgasm; she felt Raymond slipping in and out faster for several moments, then he groaned. Red gave Lizzie a couple more thrusts as he emptied into her. She felt exquisitely tight and slippery on him, adding to his pleasure. As their ecstasy died down and the relief set in, they sighed and looked at each other.

“Wow.” Liz said in a small voice.

Red smirked amusedly.

“I know.” He agreed.

Red slipped out of Lizzie and guided her legs down. He helped take the pillows out from under her butt so she could lie down properly.

“I liked doing it like that.” Liz said.

“I’m very glad. I did, too.” Red said, pleased that he gave Lizzie another new pleasurable experience.

They turned onto their sides and faced each other.

“Raymond…” Liz said.

“Hm?” Red responded.

“Are you gonna have any of your artwork in the exhibit?” She asked.

“No, not the class one, but…” He said, then he trailed off.

“But what?” She probed.

“Lizzie…remember I said I hadn’t shown my art for a long time because I had no inspiration and no new pieces?” He said.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Well…with you inspiring me and being my model, I’ll have enough for my own exhibit at a small private gallery near here—With your permission.” He said.

Liz blushed at the thought of being on display in the gallery, but it was extremely flattering and she knew how much it meant to Raymond to be able to show new artwork.

“You have my permission.” Liz said assuredly.

“Seriously? Are you sure?” Red asked.

“Yes, go for it! And I want to be there with you.” She said.

Liz laughed when Raymond suddenly pulled her into a big hug.

“Oh thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome!” She said as he squeezed her.

Red finally let Lizzie go.

“I’ll set it up for as soon as possible. I’d like to complete some more pictures of you, if that’s okay, to fill the walls at the exhibit.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said eagerly.

“Great. Oh, that’s a relief. I really appreciate you being willing to do this. At least they’re _tasteful_ nudes.” He said.

Liz giggled.

“Yes, they’re tasteful. I love your artwork.” She said.

They snuggled in the middle of the bed and relaxed for a while. Red kissed Lizzie on the head and went into a daydream about the plans for his exhibit.

(To Be Continued…)


	14. The Exhibits

Liz already completed two exams and she had one more to go. But this evening was all about the art class’s exhibit at the campus gallery. She got dressed up in a cute black dress, sweater, tights and booties. She’d bought an enormous plastic bag to put her artwork in and she lugged it to the gallery. Liz got there very early so that she could meet up with Raymond. She was happy to see that he was there, getting everything organized for the event.

“Hi, Raymond!” Liz said excitedly, carrying her big bag of artwork.

“Oh! Lizzie, let me help.” Red said, rushing over to take the load out of her hands.

“Thanks! All the pieces add up and they’re actually quite heavy.” She said.

“Yeah, it’s the paintings and wooden frames. Poor baby.” He said indulgently.

Liz laughed; they were alone in the gallery, but they glanced around and then stole a quick kiss.

“How are you, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Good! My two exams went well and I just have one more to go, since we don’t have one for art. How are you?” Liz said.

“Good, but I have to update you…the faculty said you can take my other art courses but they’ll monitor the grading to make sure I’m being fair and not favouring you because of our relationship.” Red said.

“Oh, okay. Well, it’ll be fine. You’ve been fair in this course and like I said before, you can give me bad marks if I truly do a crappy job. Okay?” She said.

“Okay.” He said, smirking.

“So um…my dad’s coming right at seven when we open. Would you like to meet him?” Liz said.

“Of course, if you’re comfortable with that.” Red said; he was nervous but he was in a serious relationship with her and he wanted to meet her dad.

Lizzie nodded and smiled nervously.

“I’m a bit nervous, but I’d like you to meet him.” Liz said.

“Alright, sweetheart. Just let me know when you’re ready, or you can bring him over to me when it’s a good time.” Red said.

“Okay.” She said.

“Oh and speaking of fairness, I’ll have the students draw numbers from a bowl to figure out which wall they get for their artwork.” He said.

Liz smiled and nodded.

“Uh, Lizzie…I have something for you, it’s an early Christmas present, I guess.” Red said.

He handed her the sizeable flat square box.

“Oh, thank you! You’re so sweet!” Liz said.

“Open it.” Red said amusedly.

Liz opened the box and saw a beautiful silver heart necklace with matching earrings. She gasped and stared at Raymond in surprise.

“They’re gorgeous!” She said.

“They have real diamonds in them.” He said, smiling.

“Oh my god.” She said.

Red chuckled.

“Let’s put them on you.” Red said; he took the necklace while she took the earrings.

Liz put the earrings in and then Raymond put the delicate chain around her neck and fastened it. He stepped in front of her and gazed in adoration.

“You look extra stunning now.” Red said happily.

“You are the sweetest man. Thanks, Raymond. I love the jewelry and I love _you_.” Liz said, then they hugged and kissed.

“I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said softly.

“I’ll go put the box in my bag. People will be here soon.” She said, then she hurried away.

A short while later, the other students arrived and they drew numbers. They worked on setting up their pieces on the walls with a maintenance worker carrying picture-hanging equipment. Each student had their own section displaying their work from throughout the course. When they were ready to open, Liz and Raymond gave each other a subtle smile. Liz had butterflies in her stomach as the doors opened and guests started coming in. She spotted her dad and excitedly went over to him.

“Dad!” Liz said, giving him a big hug.

“Butterball, I’ve missed you so much.” Sam said, squishing her for several moments.

“I missed you too!” She said.

They looked at each other and Sam thought Lizzie looked more mature already, even after one semester. She was dressed up and wearing sophisticated fine jewelry.

“That’s new, isn’t it?” Sam said of the necklace.

“Yep! And the earrings. I just got them as an early Christmas present from my boyfriend.” Liz said, proudly showing off the jewelry.

“Wow. He must have a good job…” Sam said, wondering how a young man without credentials could afford such fancy things.

Liz giggled.

“He does.” She said.

They finished their conversation here because Raymond called everyone’s attention to him. He gave a very brief introduction of the event and he listed his students’ names; he said how proud he was of the class and their work, and bid everyone a nice evening. Raymond began talking to some parents, so Liz turned to her dad.

“Come see mine, Daddy.” Liz said, ushering him over to her section.

Sam proudly viewed his daughter’s art while she narrated.

“This was my very first sketch in class…” Liz said.

Sam thought it was interesting she chose to sketch a portrait of her professor. They moved on to the other pieces until the final painting, which was a lovely colourful self-portrait done in acrylics.

“Wow this is all great, Lizzie. I think you’ve got a real talent for it. You were always good at drawing. I’m so proud of you.” Sam said.

“Thanks, Dad.” Liz said happily, then she hugged him.

“You’re gonna keep all these, I hope.” He said.

Liz chuckled.

“Yes, we get to take them down later. I’d like you to have them…except I’ll keep the first one…of Raymond.” Liz said.

“… _Raymond_ , is it?” Sam asked amusedly.

“Yeah. His name’s Raymond Reddington. Or Dr. Reddington. He’s got a PhD in art history.” She said.

“Oh yeah…” He said, noticing Lizzie’s starry eyes as she talked about her professor. She clearly had a crush on him.

Liz glanced over at Raymond, who was still chatting to some people.

“What do you think of him?” Liz asked.

“Well, I don’t know anything about him. He’s well-dressed. And he’s obviously a good professor since everyone did such nice artwork.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Liz said.

Sam noticed Lizzie’s excited smile, like she was bursting with happiness all of a sudden. It brightened the room.

“Um…Daddy…he’s my boyfriend.” Liz said; she couldn’t contain it any longer.

“ _Who_ is?” Sam asked in shock.

“Raymond.” She giggled.

Sam gaped at her.

“Your _professor_?! He’s the special someone you’ve been talking about all this time?” Sam said.

Liz nodded shyly, but she was still smiling.

Sam was still in shock, but he reflected on all the good things she’d said about him in her emails, and how happy she was. This Raymond character seemed to be treating her well.

“You should meet him.” Liz said, then she pulled her dad towards Raymond, who was now free.

“Hi Raymond, this is my dad Sam—I’ve told him.” She said to Raymond.

“Ah…It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam.” Red said, shaking Sam’s hand.

“Uh…Likewise.” Sam said dazedly, still in shock.

Liz smiled happily; this was encouraging.

“So, you’ve been…” Sam was saying.

“—in a relationship with your daughter, yes. I love her very much.” Red said.

“Do you?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“Absolutely.” Red said earnestly.

“And I love you very much, too, Raymond.” Liz said boldly, taking hold of his arm.

Red took Lizzie’s hand and briefly kissed it. Sam was still surprised, but he could tell how smitten they were with each other. It seemed serious and Raymond appeared to be genuine and respectful. He was prepared to give him a chance.

“Does the university know? How is this going to work?” Sam asked.

“I’ve disclosed it to the faculty and they’re going to keep an eye on my grading and whatnot as Lizzie continues in my courses to make sure I’m being fair.” Red assured him.

“Okay. Well, you two seem very happy together. Actually, I’ve never seen Lizzie so happy!” Sam Said.

“Oh,” Red said and looked at Lizzie, who was gazing at him, “I’ve never been happier.”

Sam liked the idea that Raymond saw his daughter as precious and one of a kind, like she was. He could tell that he wouldn’t take her for granted.

“I’m glad to hear that. Would you like to come to my house with Lizzie for Christmas? You two can go back early before the semester starts, so you can spend time together.” Sam offered.

“That would be wonderful, thank you, Sam.” Red said.

“Thanks, Daddy!” Liz said excitedly; she loved the idea. She didn’t want to be separated from Raymond over the holiday break but she also wanted to visit with her dad.

Sam chuckled and nodded.

“There’s just one thing…and I hope it won’t make you revoke your offer…” Red said.

“What is it?” Sam asked, bracing himself for whatever it was.

“I have my own exhibit at a small gallery downtown tomorrow afternoon…I’m showing all my new art. It’s all…portraits of your daughter. She inspires me so much and she’s a stellar model. You should be very proud. I’d love to have your support on opening day.” Red said.

Liz began blushing, but she knew that the portraits were tasteful and classical.

“Oh, okay.” Sam said; he wasn’t sure why that would’ve made him revoke the offer of staying at his house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, at the downtown gallery, Sam didn’t know where to look. The walls were covered with nude portraits of Lizzie. They were tastefully done, thank goodness, but he averted his gaze and stayed near the abstract painting and the portrait of her face. He also gulped his champagne. Raymond told the patrons about the pieces, with Lizzie at his side.

“I needed to keep drawing her and painting her. She’s my muse. You can thank Lizzie for finally being able to see some new pieces from me. This is a very special collection, close to my heart, because Lizzie is not only my muse and model, but the love of my life…” Red said.

There were a few “awww” sounds from the audience, and Red pulled Lizzie closer, holding her proudly against his side.

“And another reason it’s so special…after finishing each piece, we made love.” Red said.

Sam almost choked on his champagne.

Liz blushed, but she liked their romantic story just as much as Raymond did. He wanted to share it, and she was okay with it.

“Except for the large abstract painting. We actually created that while making love.” Red said.

Sam stepped away from the abstract painting; it was no longer safe. He stood by the portrait of Lizzie’s face.

“What a _mess_!” Red said nostalgically.

The patrons laughed.

“Anyway, thank you all for being here on the first day of the exhibit. I hope you enjoy the pieces. The collection is called ‘Love of Lizzie’.” Red said.

There was applause and Red hugged Lizzie, then he kissed her.

“I love you, baby.” He said quietly.

“I love you too.” She said softly.

When it was time to leave, they joined Sam.

“Thanks for coming, Sam. I appreciate it.” Red said, shaking his hand.

“Sure, no problem.” Sam said, although he was a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah, thanks, Dad. We’ll see you soon for Christmas! That’s still the plan, right?” Liz said.

“Yep! Sure is.” Sam said; he liked Raymond and he was happy for the love birds, he just didn’t want to attend another nude portrait exhibit of Lizzie.

“Great.” Red said.

“Bye for now, Daddy. Thanks again for coming to our exhibits.” Liz said, hugging him.

“No problem, sweetie. See you both soon!” Sam said, then he went to his car.

Liz and Raymond waved to her dad as he drove away, then they went into the gallery and began tidying up. The collection would be up in the gallery for a whole month. Liz and Raymond went back to his house, where she was staying for the holiday break. They enjoyed lots of cozy cuddles and drew pictures together. There was lots of lovemaking as usual, too. They went to visit Sam for a few days over Christmas and had a great time. Sam warmed up to Raymond, which made Liz even happier.

**Epilogue**

Liz took every course that Raymond taught. She majored in psychology and minored in visual art. After she achieved her Bachelor of Arts degree, she got a Master’s in counselling, then she received specialist training in art therapy. All the while, Liz had Raymond’s enthusiastic support. He continued drawing her and had seemingly endless collections to display. They lived in his house and he continued teaching art courses at the university. When Liz felt settled in her career doing art therapy with clients, she and Raymond tried for a baby. She became pregnant and they had a son named Edmond. When Edmond was two, baby Isabella came along. Red thoroughly enjoyed being a dad; he never expected to have the opportunity at this point in his life. He’d sit on the floor with Edmond and make messy finger paintings with him while Lizzie and Isabella watched. He loved carrying Isabella around the house, watching her curious reactions to everything. She took after her mom, who was always inquisitive. Red would embrace Lizzie as she cradled baby ‘Izzy’ and give them both kisses. They all had a happy, healthy, wonderful life together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Poor Sam has an uncomfortable time at the gallery.


End file.
